


La historia del Halcón y su Omega

by KiraH69



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Asgard (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Lactation, Manipulative Loki (Marvel), Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Loki (Marvel), Pregnant Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Loki ha sido detenido tras su intento de conquistar la Tierra y Thor está a punto de llevárselo a Asgard para castigarlo. Clint acaba de despertar, libre al fin del control mental que Loki ejercía sobre él, pero ha perdido todos sus recuerdos del tiempo que pasó como su siervo. Aparte de enfrentarse a su propia gente y matar a sus compañeros, ¿hizo algo más?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Publiqué este fic en mi blog en 2016 antes de crear mi cuenta aquí y una amiga me acaba de recordar que no lo tengo publicado en ningún otro sitio así que aquí os lo traigo.

Clint es un alfa, aunque nadie lo diría. A primera vista, muchos pensaban que era el omega de Natasha porque ella sí es una fuerte y dominante alfa. Sin embargo, al estudiarlo más de cerca, se percataban del tenue y sutil olor a alfa que desprendía el arquero, con lo que la Viuda Negra y él no eran compatibles. Pero por culpa de ese débil olor y apariencia de alfa, no muchos omegas se sentían atraídos a él, no le veían como un alfa que pudiera cuidar de ellos. Eso tampoco le preocupaba mucho a Clint, nunca había encontrado a un omega de su interés. Hasta que llegó _él_. Nada más aparecer, su olor a omega a punto de entrar en celo inundó la sala. Era lo más intenso que había olido nunca y olfateó el aire dejando que llenara sus fosas nasales. Su entrepierna palpitó, se estaba poniendo duro solo con olerlo. Pero excitarse con el olor de un omega no significaba que luego este le gustara. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar su mente. Fue inútil. En cuanto el hombre se le acercó, tras haber mandado por los aires a algunos de sus compañeros, toda su energía se fue en contener su cuerpo, en no lanzarse a su cuello para marcarlo. Si hubiera podido pensar, se habría sorprendido de su reacción alfa; su naturaleza nunca se había manifestado de forma tan intensa, nunca había reaccionado de ese modo ante un omega, ni siquiera uno en celo.

—Tienes buen corazón—le susurró el hombre a un paso de él, con aquella lanza brillante acercándose a su pecho.

Y entonces todo se quedó en blanco.

  
  


  
  


Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Clint estaba en una habitación en penumbra, con las luces integradas en el techo a media intensidad, de paredes de hormigón y vacía, a excepción de la simple cama hecha sobre la que estaba tumbado. Llevaba su uniforme, pero no tenía ninguna de sus armas. Se incorporó y se sentó al borde de la cama. Por un momento pensó que estaba en una celda, pero para eso al menos faltaba el inodoro. La puerta, con cristal translúcido, tampoco parecía la de una celda, adivinó que ni siquiera estaba cerrada con llave.

¿Dónde se encontraba?

…

No era capaz de adivinarlo. Lo último que recordaba era estar en un centro de investigación de SHIELD, vigilando mientras el Dr. Selvig trabajaba con el Tesseracto. Sin motivo aparente, el Tesseracto se activó y comenzó la evacuación. Desde ahí, los recuerdos estaban algo borrosos. Una intensa luz azul, un hombre con un traje extraño y un cetro con esa misma luz, y… _omega omega omega omega omega_. Eso era lo último que quedaba en su cabeza, más claro que cualquier otro recuerdo, el olor de un omega a punto de entrar en celo, el olor más delicioso que había percibido nunca.

Suspiró y abrió los ojos (no recordaba haberlos cerrado). Lo que le resultó más extraño fue que aún sentía rastros de aquel olor sobre él.

Apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, no era momento de distraerse. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta. Esperó un momento en silencio y, tras no escuchar nada al otro lado, la abrió lentamente. Se encontró en un largo pasillo de paredes también de hormigón y luces en el techo, con varias puertas a ambos lados que probablemente daban a habitaciones como la suya, que se encontraba casi a los pies de las escaleras que bajaban a ese pasillo. Subió por ellas con precaución, preparado para pelear por si se encontraba en una base enemiga, Hydra, pero dudaba que fuera así, no le habrían dejado tanta libertad. Antes de llegar arriba escuchó una voz familiar y se detuvo.

—¿No entiendes que no puedes llevártelo? No puedes separar a un omega de su alfa, mucho menos cuando su unión es tan reciente. ¿Imaginas cuánto va a sufrir el omega? Ni siquiera él se merece eso—Natasha estaba discutiendo con alguien y parecía muy enfadada. Era extraño porque no solía perder la compostura.

—No puede permanecer aquí, no es seguro. Me da igual lo que digáis, me lo llevaré conmigo—esa voz no la reconocía. Era un hombre y también parecía enfadado, o más bien exasperado.

—Entonces míralo desde el lado del alfa. Si fueras tú, ¿qué sentirías o qué harías si te intentaran arrebatar a tu omega?—preguntó Natasha, viendo que era demasiado obtuso para ponerse en la piel de un omega.

—Mataría a quien le pusiera las manos encima—respondió tajante.

—Bien, pues eso es lo que sentirá Barton.

_¿Barton? ¿Yo?_

Le extrañaba que aquella conversación fuera sobre él. ¿Quién era ese hombre con el que hablaba Natasha? ¿Y ese omega que mencionaban? Él no tenía ningún omega, nunca se había emparejado con nadie.

Terminó de subir las escaleras y entonces se hizo el silencio. Natasha y el desconocido (un tipo enorme y rubio al que recordaba haber visto hacía tiempo) no eran los únicos que estaban allí; el director Furia también estaba allí, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y la cabeza inclinada pensativo. El aire entre los tres alfas estaba tenso y parecía peligroso acercarse.

—¡Clint!—exclamó Natasha, intentando hacer como si nada—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Um… Bien, supongo. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y quién…?—miró analítico al gran tipo vestido con ropa extraña que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Si las miradas mataran...

—No recuerdas nada, ¿verdad? Ah… Los demás tampoco—suspiró con expresión preocupada.

—¿Los demás? ¿ _Qué_ ha pasado?—repitió, aún más confuso.

—Es largo de contar, venga por aquí—Furia, interviniendo por primera vez, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo llevó consigo.

Sentados en una sala de reuniones, Furia le hizo un resumen muy resumido: Loki, hermano de Thor (el tipo grande y rubio), había llegado a través del Tesseracto con la intención de someter a la Tierra y convertirse en rey de la humanidad. Le había controlado con sus poderes y le había utilizado como a una marioneta para cumplir sus objetivos (más tarde preguntaría qué había hecho exactamente, pero nunca se perdonaría haber colaborado con el enemigo, aunque estuviera controlando su mente). Habían reunido a los Vengadores para derrotarlo y, tras una breve invasión extraterrestre, habían vencido y ahora ese tal Loki estaba encerrado en una celda en aquella base de SHIELD en la que se encontraban.

—¿Y qué es eso que estaban discutiendo Natasha y… Thor? ¿Algo sobre un omega?

—Sí… ese tema… Supongo que tampoco recuerda nada de eso.

—¿Recordar el qué?

Furia se le quedó mirando largo rato pensativo. Aquello no era una buena señal. Parecía un tema serio y, si no se lo decía directamente, tal vez estuviera planeando ocultarle algo. Clint se sentía más inquieto a cada segundo.

—Está bien, acompáñeme—dijo al fin con un suspiro.

Se levantó de su silla y salió de la sala seguido de inmediato por Clint. Recorrieron de nuevo los pasillos hasta un ascensor y bajaron, bajaron y bajaron hasta llegar a las celdas. Aquella era una base recién construida así que las celdas (unas habitaciones no muy diferentes a en la que había despertado, con puerta de cristal esmerilado ultraresistente) estaban vacías, salvo una. Furia se colocó a un lado, dejando que Clint se pusiera frente a la puerta. El arquero intentó contener el hormigueo que sentía en el estómago, no podía negar que estaba nervioso. No sabía quién estaba allí dentro (probablemente ese Loki del que le había hablado), no era capaz de oler nada, pero parecía algo importante. Furia presionó uno de los botones que había en un panel táctil junto a la puerta y el cristal se volvió transparente.

De pie, apoyado contra la pared del fondo, justo frente a la puerta, había un hombre de pelo negro y ropa extraña. Lo reconocía, era el hombre que había salido del portal que había creado el Tesseracto. Supuso que, efectivamente, era Loki, pero no recordaba más. Aquel hombre, con una mordaza metálica y esposas a pesar de estar en la celda, parecía del todo despreocupado, reclinado contra la pared con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza ladeada, mirando al techo -al parecer él no podía verlos, no había reaccionado a su llegada-. Casi parecía más bien estar aburrido. Si era el culpable de todo aquello que le había contado Furia, se encontraba en serios problemas y aun así parecía no importarle. Clint sintió su miembro palpitar en los ajustados pantalones. Se estaba empezando a poner duro. Le sorprendió que su propio cuerpo reaccionara de ese modo solo con ver a ese hombre, para él no era más que un desconocido, no sentía nada.

—¿Lo reconoce?—le preguntó Furia tras un momento.

—Es el tipo que cruzó a través del Tesseracto, ¿no?

—Correcto. ¿No recuerda nada más?—le miraba fijamente con su único ojo, escrutando su rostro para no perderse la mínima microexpresión.

—No. ¿ _Qué_ debería recordar?—había escuchado lo suficiente para figurarse qué estaba pasando, pero necesitaba que se lo dijeran, esperando que no fuera tan terrible como lo que tenía en su cabeza.

—Humm…—Furia miró de reojo al prisionero y volvió a pulsar el botón que cambiaba la transparencia del cristal y este se tornó opaco—. Nada, volvamos.

—No, ¿cómo que nada? Director, si hay algo importante que deba saber, _quiero_ saberlo—no era propio de él exigir nada a su jefe, pero haber olvidado los últimos días -en los cuales la Tierra había sido invadida por extraterrestres, había estado a punto de ser dominada por los mismos y él había colaborado a dicho propósito- convertía aquello en una situación excepcional.

—Está por encima de su nivel—fue la respuesta de Furia, la que probablemente era su respuesta más habitual.

—No puede estar por encima de mi nivel si tiene que ver directamente conmigo.

—Lo está. Ahora vaya a hacerse un chequeo médico, agente Barton, y en cuanto le den el visto bueno podrá marcharse—le hizo subir al ascensor y él mismo pulsó un botón.

Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor subió. Cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, había una mujer con bata blanca esperándolo. Análisis de diversos fluidos corporales, pruebas en diferentes máquinas y variados e incómodos exámenes físicos y psicológicos. Tras varias horas, al fin tuvo el visto bueno. Un enfermero le acompañó hasta el ascensor. Parecía querer asegurarse de que se marchaba a casa así que Clint pulsó el botón que decía Vestíbulo. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, pulsó el último botón, que llevaba a las celdas.

Normalmente acataba las órdenes sin preguntar y si estaba fuera de su nivel lo respetaba, pero en esta ocasión eso no era posible.

Llegó frente a la celda de Loki y respiró hondo. Tenía que aplacar el hormigueo que sentía en su estómago antes de verlo. Pulsó el botón en el panel para que el cristal se hiciera transparente. Allí estaba Loki, en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado, pero esta vez sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recta en una posición casi de meditación. Tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia la puerta. Sintió que le miraba a él, pero sabía que no era así. Se dio unos momentos para observarle. Su cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando, los pantalones se sentían muy apretados. Admitía que era un tipo atractivo (aunque no pudiera ver la mitad inferior de su rostro por la mordaza); una nariz perfecta, unos pómulos marcados, unos cabellos brillantes y sedosos y la mirada más intensa que había visto nunca. También era alto y tenía un buen cuerpo, por lo que distinguía con esa ropa. Pero no sentía nada por él. Solo era un desconocido del que tenía un fugaz recuerdo.

Echó un vistazo al panel junto a la puerta.

En un botón ponía «Espejo ON». Supuso que lo que Loki veía al otro lado de la puerta era su propio reflejo como en los espejos de las salas de interrogatorios. Había otro botón con un altavoz tachado. Loki no podía oírle. Presionó el botón del espejo y Loki dio un respingo. Le miró sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos. En un movimiento inhumano, imposible con las manos esposadas, el dios se levantó como una pantera y avanzó hasta quedar a un paso de la puerta. Clint estuvo a punto de retroceder, pero consiguió controlarse y mantenerse en el sitio. No fue capaz de descifrar la expresión en el rostro de Loki. ¿Solo estaba sorprendido o también enfadado? ¿Quería golpearlo o abrazarlo?

El cuerpo de Clint estaba tenso, alerta, pero no sentía lo mismo que cuando estaba frente a un enemigo. Pulsó el botón del altavoz.

—Loki...—tragó saliva. Estaba a punto de preguntar algo que quizás no quisiera saber—. ¿Es cierto que estamos emparejados? ¿Eres... mi omega?—cuando le miraba ni siquiera pensaba que aquel hombre, evidentemente orgulloso, pudiera ser un omega.

Loki siguió mirándole fijamente. ¿Era una sonrisa lo que veía en sus ojos? ¿O era enfado? Levantó sus manos esposadas y las llevó al cuello de su lo-que-fuera-aquello. Lo bajó, descubriendo su piel. Allí estaba, roja, reciente, la marca de un alfa.

_Su marca._

No recordaba haberla hecho, pero la parte alfa de su cerebro la reconoció y rugió con orgullo. Había reclamado como suyo a un dios (o un extraterrestre), a un omega que había puesto en jaque a toda la humanidad, al que incluso todos los Vengadores juntos habían tenido dificultades para derrotar. Oh, sí, su parte alfa estaba muy orgullosa de que aquel fuera _su omega_. Aunque su parte racional no sentía nada, solo estaba preocupada por el futuro.

Apretó los dientes ante el deseo de volver a morder sobre esa marca y hacerla más clara y profunda.

Apartó la mirada por primera vez del fino cuello y volvió a presionar todos los botones del panel. Altavoz apagado, espejo encendido y cristal esmerilado. Se quedó allí durante un momento, mirando la puerta de la celda imaginando que Loki aún estaba de pie al otro lado. Realmente tenía un omega. Se había emparejado. No lograba hacerse a la idea, nunca había pensado en tomar un omega. Nunca se había sentido especialmente atraído a ninguno, hombre o mujer; y tampoco se consideraba un alfa apropiado para ningún omega. Darle un hogar, cuidar de él, protegerlo, proveer y estar con él durante sus días de celo, y todo eso sin contar tener hijos. No, con su trabajo todo eso era imposible, apenas sería capaz de verle y solo le haría sufrir. Vale, sí, había pensado en ello, y lo había descartado por completo. Pero emparejarse con un hombre como aquel ni siquiera se le había pasado por la imaginación, no sabía qué pensar.

Clint respiró hondo y volvió al ascensor. Cuando salió en el vestíbulo, se encontró a Natasha, que intentó disimular no estar esperándole.

—¿Qué tal ha ido todo?—preguntó casualmente con una sonrisa.

—Estoy perfectamente. Dicen que recuperaré la memoria con el tiempo.

—Me alegro. ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?

—Me encantaría.

En lugar de salir fuera como esperaba, Natasha le llevó a una cafetería en la primera planta. No había mucha gente, aún no tenían muchos trabajadores en aquel edificio. Se sentaron en una mesa de un rincón, frente a la primera ventana que veía en todo el día. Había una amplia extensión de suelo de hormigón rodeando el edificio, con un gran aparcamiento y un muro alto, y más allá algunos edificios de pocas alturas y aspecto descuidado. Estaban en las afueras de alguna ciudad, no se le había ocurrido preguntar cuál. Y ya era de noche.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? Aparte de estar bien físicamente—le preguntó mientras esperaban a que la camarera les llevara su pedido.

—Es desagradable haberlo olvidado todo. Sé que he hecho cosas horribles, pero no poder recordarlo es lo peor de todo.

—No puedes culparte por lo sucedido, no tenías control de tus actos.

—Eso no cambia lo que hice.

—Clint-

La camarera llegó y les sirvió los platos de pescado que habían pedido.

—Sé lo de Loki—dijo cuando la empleada se marchó.

Natasha se quedó mirándole en silencio, con una expresión que le pareció de lástima.

—¿Lo has recordado?

—No, os oí hablar, cuando subí las escaleras, y con lo que me contó Furia después era bastante para juntar las piezas. Cuando nos hemos encontrado, venía de ir a ver a Loki para confirmarlo.

—¿Te lo ha confirmado?

—Me enseñó la marca, fue suficiente.

Natasha asintió con la cabeza y comenzó con su plato, evitando hablar por un rato. Clint solo daba vueltas al suyo, sentía el estómago cerrado.

—Thor quiere llevarse a Loki, ¿verdad?—rompió el silencio cuando ya no podía esperar más.

—Sí, quiere llevárselo a Asgard. No cree que sea seguro tenerlo aquí.

—Pero es un omega recién emparejado. Sufrirá.

Natasha asintió con la cabeza, sin levantar la vista del plato. El arquero comenzaba a molestarse, no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

—¿Hasta qué punto?—insistió, sabiendo que ella conocía mejor a los omegas.

—No sé cómo será para él, no sé si su biología es diferente, pero un omega humano... ¡no puede separarse de su alfa! Siendo un omega recién emparejado sufrirá simplemente estando lejos de su alfa, pero lo peor será cuando le llegue el celo. Será lo más doloroso que haya sufrido nunca, una tortura que nadie se merece. Algunos... algunos han intentado suicidarse, o lo han conseguido. Por eso durante el celo se les permite estar con sus alfas, aunque estos estén en la cárcel o incluso sean condenados a muerte—suspiró tras haber soltado aquello sin apenas respirar. Su repentina energía sorprendió a su compañero, parecía realmente preocupada—. Y si tú recordaras, o cuando recuerdes vuestra unión, también sufrirás.

—Lo sé, pero por cómo sonaba, no parece que Thor vaya a permitirle quedarse aquí.

—No, ya se ha decidido, mañana por la mañana se marcharán.

—Supongo que no tengo opción entonces.

  
  


  
  


No creía estar preocupado por Loki como tal, había cometido un gran crimen (decenas, en realidad) y merecía un castigo. Tampoco estaba preocupado por sí mismo, sabía que sufriría cuando recordara su unión pero podría soportarlo -quería soportarlo como castigo a sus propias acciones-. Ni siquiera tenía sentimientos de ninguna clase hacia él, seguía viéndolo como un desconocido. Probablemente estaba haciendo aquello por la responsabilidad que sentía como alfa. Se había emparejado con un omega, aún no sabía en qué condiciones, y ahora era responsable de él. Por mucho daño que hubiera hecho a la Tierra, no podía permitir como alfa que su omega sufriera por su culpa.

—No tiene por qué hacerlo, agente Barton.

—Director, entiendo que quisiera ocultármelo por mi propio bien, pero debo aceptar mi responsabilidad.

Thor, Furia, cinco agentes armados y Clint se encontraban frente a la celda de Loki. El cristal estaba transparente en ambos sentidos y el altavoz encendido.

—Loki, es hora de irnos, más vale que no hagas ninguna tontería—le advirtió su hermano.

Furia suspiró aún mirando preocupado a Clint y finalmente abrió la puerta de la celda.

_Omega omega omega pareja pareja pareja mío mío mío mío mío MI OMEGA._

El olor fue un golpe contundente contra su cabeza desmemoriada. No lo recordó todo, pero recordó lo más importante. Ese omega era suyo, su omega, su pareja, estaban emparejados, sí, y habían tenido sexo, muchas veces, había pasado el celo junto a él, llenándolo con su verga y anudándolo, tantas veces como sexo habían tenido. No recordaba exactamente cómo había sido, pero recordaba que lo había hecho, y recordaba el sonido de su voz, sus gemidos vibrando por todo su cuerpo, su calor y la humedad de su interior y su sabor, su olor a paraíso, a divinidad, y el olor de ambos mezclados que iba más allá de lo descriptible. _Suyo_ , _suyo_ , era suyo, su omega, con su marca no solo en su cuello sino en todo su cuerpo. Todo el que lo oliera podría saber que era _suyo_ , _suyo_ , _suyo_. Y el olor penetraba intenso por su nariz y envolvía su cerebro como una potente droga, lo diluía y lo reducía a su nivel más básico, más animal, a un alfa que quería reclamar una vez más a su omega, _mío mío mío mío mío mío..._

El sabor a sangre consiguió que al fin reaccionara. Tenía a Loki sujeto contra la pared del fondo con todo su cuerpo. Su colmillo estaba hundido en su carne justo sobre la marca que ya tenía. Podía saborear la sangre, tan increíblemente deliciosa con su sabor metálico y salado. Solo deliciosa porque era de su omega. Y estaba duro, dolorosamente duro, y podía notar que Loki también.

—Mi... omega...—jadeó, intentando recuperar la cordura en sus pensamientos.

Notó la vibración en el pecho de Loki. Se estaba riendo aunque no pudiera emitir ningún sonido con la mordaza. Apartó el rostro de su cuello, solo lo suficiente para poder mirarle a la cara, y relamió las gotas de sangre que manchaban sus labios. Ahora sí, estaba seguro de que Loki estaba sonriendo tras esa máscara.

—¡Agente Barton!—la potente voz de Furia resonó en la celda. Probablemente le había estado llamando docenas de veces.

Clint al fin se separó de Loki y se apartó a un lado de la celda.

—Lo... lo siento, señor.

—Thor, llévatelo, iremos enseguida—le pidió Furia, algo más calmado.

Thor agarró a su hermano por el brazo y lo arrastró consigo fuera de la celda. Clint sintió un terrible deseo de golpearlo por tocar a su omega, pero esta vez pudo controlar a su parte alfa.

—Agente Barton, le repito que-

—Quiero ir—el arquero le miró decidido—. _Quiero_ ir.

«Ni siquiera tenía sentimientos de ninguna clase hacia él... Probablemente estaba haciendo aquello por la responsabilidad que sentía como alfa... Se había emparejado con un omega y ahora era responsable de él... No podía permitir como alfa que su omega sufriera por su culpa...», a la mierda las excusas. _Quería_ a ese omega, desnudo a ser posible y debajo de él (o encima, tampoco iba a ser exigente con eso), y no pensaba dejar que lo alejaran de él. Mataría a quien lo intentara y ningún tribunal lo condenaría porque era su omega, _SUYO_.


	2. Chapter 2

Después del primer shock, Clint fue capaz de controlarse un poco mejor. Unos minutos después estaban en medio de una plaza rodeados por los Vengadores. Natasha le dedicó una última mirada de preocupación, pero tan cerca de su omega no era capaz de prestarle atención. Con sus manos sobre las de Loki, Clint experimentó la sensación más vertiginosa de toda su vida. Un viaje a otro planeta no era cosa de risa, sintió como si todo su cuerpo se desintegrara y volviera a reordenarse, miles de veces consecutivas y todas a la vez. Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo, se encontraba mareado y tenía náuseas. Le costó un momento -y ver a su omega arrastrado por otro alfa- recuperarse.

Fue difícil asimilar que aquello no era un sueño, que aquel enorme palacio dorado de estructura imposible era real, que aquel cielo de impresionantes estrellas, galaxias y planetas no era una obra de arte, que aquel esbelto y orgulloso cuerpo era el de su omega. Sí, estaba en un planeta diferente y fascinante, rodeado de extraterrestres y cosas nuevas a cada paso que daba, quizá debería haber prestado un poco más de atención, pero solo podía seguir el aroma de su omega como un niño al flautista, acercándose tanto que a veces chocaba con él. Loki no hacía nada, solo le miraba soberbio, burlándose de él con sus ojos como si dijera «No tienes autocontrol», y ciertamente no lo tenía.

Cuando al fin se detuvieron, se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a un enorme trono dorado, un hombre de barba blanca y traje extraño -debería dejar de llamarlos extraños ya que todos allí vestían así- sentado en él. Aquel hombre se levantó de su asiento privilegiado y Thor se arrodilló, obligando a su hermano a arrodillarse a su lado. Clint decidió hacer lo mismo, unos pasos por detrás de los hermanos, suponiendo que era parte del protocolo.

—Padre de Todos, he traído de vuelta a mi hermano—anunció Thor solemne.

—Loki... Tus caprichos infantiles y pataletas han ido demasiado lejos.

Aquel hombre parecía furioso y también cansado mientras le echaba la bronca a su hijo. La energía que irradiaba ese poderoso alfa conseguía que mantuviera la rodilla hincada en el suelo. Ni siquiera Furia podía igualarlo y, cuando le mencionó a él tras un largo discurso, todo su cuerpo se congeló.

—Y además ese humano... ¿Cómo has podido emparejarte con un humano corriente? ¡Eres príncipe de Asgard!

Por su expresión, Loki claramente quería replicar, pero aún tenía la mordaza puesta. Clint también habría replicado de no ser porque sentía que en cualquier momento aquel hombre gritaría «¡Que le corten la cabeza!». Mejor esperar a ver qué sucedía.

—Padre, lo he traído porque pensé que su presencia podría ser buena para Loki, quizás le haga más sumiso y mejore su comportamiento.

—Es un alfa débil, sin presencia. No es digno de ser la pareja del príncipe de Asgard.

—Si me permite, Padre, tal vez por eso sea apropiado. El carácter de Loki chocaría con un alfa más dominante. Y aunque su presencia no sea fuerte, le aseguro que no es débil. Es un guerrero de Midgard, un arquero. Tener poca presencia es importante para su trabajo.

Sí, padre e hijo estaban hablando como si ninguno de los dos estuvieran allí y Clint empezaba a molestarse.

—Hum... Nada de eso importa igualmente, ya está hecho, sin mi permiso. Debo pensar en ello, por ahora no se celebrará la ceremonia oficial. Loki, permanecerás en una celda hasta que yo lo crea oportuno, hasta que cumplas tu castigo por los delitos que has cometido. Tu alfa podrá quedarse aquí como nuestro invitado, al menos hasta que tome una decisión al respecto. Marchaos—ordenó, agitando la mano y volviendo a sentarse en su trono.

Clint se levantó únicamente cuando los dos hermanos lo hicieron y les siguió fuera de la sala del trono. No era agradable ser tratado de aquel modo, pero se concentró en que podría estar cerca de su omega.

Siguió a los dos hermanos y a varios guardias hasta las mazmorras, escuchando los murmullos de los habitantes del castillo según pasaban a su lado. No estaba seguro de cuál era lo más comentado, si que el hijo de Odín fuera encarcelado o que un príncipe de Asgard hubiera tomado como su Alfa a un hombre de Midgard. En aquel momento empezó a ser consciente de que jamás encajaría allí. Había decidido ir a vivir a Asgard para estar con su omega como debía ser, pero, aunque lo intentara, nunca podría formar parte de aquella sociedad. El aislamiento no era algo que le preocupara especialmente, pero estar aislado en un mundo que no era el suyo, en el que no podría moverse con libertad y del que no conocía nada, probablemente iba a resultarle difícil.

Loki fue encerrado en una celda, tal vez la más privilegiada de todas, aunque solo fuera por situarse en una esquina y tener dos paredes abiertas. Era una sala blanca y luminosa, vacía, de unos 25 m2 como mucho y sin barrotes, solo una especie de malla dorada que se volvía casi transparente cubriendo ambos lados abiertos.

—Espero que tu tiempo aquí te permita recapacitar sobre lo que has hecho—le dijo Thor, con la mordaza que le acababa de quitar aún en la mano. Quizás aún albergaba la esperanza de que su hermano pudiera cambiar, muy, muy en el fondo—. Vámonos.

—Me gustaría hablar un momento con Loki si no te importa—le pidió Clint.

—Por supuesto, te esperaré arriba. Pero, arquero, no te fíes de sus palabras, mi hermano es un maestro del engaño—le advirtió seriamente, lanzando una mirada de reojo al prisionero.

Clint vio marcharse a Thor seguido por los guardias y se volvió hacia la celda.

—Eres patético.

Escuchó la voz de Loki por primera vez. Le recordó al siseo de una serpiente y le resultó sensual -tal vez solo porque su olor, aunque ya no podía percibirlo, seguía flotando en el aire y pegado a su ropa-. Dejando de lado las que su cerebro no lograba recordar, aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que le escuchaba decir, intencionadamente hirientes. Loki le miraba de pie en el centro de la celda, con las manos a la espalda y la cabeza levantada, orgulloso.

—Permites que encierren a tu omega en una celda—continuó viendo la falta de respuesta del arquero—. Eres una vergüenza como alfa. Veo que me equivoqué al escogerte.

—Has hecho mucho daño en la Tierra, esto es lo que te mereces. No puedes librarte de esto por ser un omega.

—Ni lo pretendo. He dicho que _tú_ eres patético por permitir que tu omega sufra de este modo. Has fallado estrepitosamente en tu deber como alfa. Ningún omega te aceptaría sabiendo que ni siquiera alzarás la voz por ellos—sonreía burlón y sus palabras se hundían más profunda y dolorosamente de lo que podía imaginar, a pesar de que el rostro de Clint ni se inmutaba.

—Si así es como me ves, ¿por qué me escogiste a mí?

Loki se encogió de hombros.

—Quieres saberlo, ¿verdad? Pues no te lo diré, hoy no.

Había esperado, o deseado, conseguir alguna respuesta, un atisbo al menos, pero solo consiguió más dudas y una sola certeza: que aquel hombre iba a jugar con él tanto como pudiera. Ahora era su único entretenimiento en aquella celda.

Clint le dio la espalda sin decir más y salió de las mazmorras. No quería marcharse, su instinto le decía que debía quedarse con su omega, pero, como Loki había dicho, no era un buen alfa, lo sabía.

—Agente Barton.

—Por favor, omite lo de «agente», ya no soy nada de eso.

—Un guerrero es siempre un guerrero—Clint sonrió tristemente ante su seriedad—. Voy a acompañarte a tus aposentos si te parece bien.

—Um, claro.

Clint acompañó a Thor por los pasillos, subiendo, subiendo y subiendo más. Se encontró en una habitación más grande que su propio piso. A la izquierda, frente a un balcón, un sofá y un par de sillones blancos con una mesita en medio; en el centro, una cama enorme con dosel y cabecero tallado; a la derecha, junto a una gran ventana, un escritorio y varias estanterías vacías a lo largo de la pared, entre las cuales estaba la puerta al cuarto de baño, con una bañera que casi parecía una piscina y un vestidor igual de grande. Vestido de negro integral, Clint se sentía completamente fuera de lugar en aquella habitación en tonos blancos y pastel con dorado (dorado y más dorado) por todas partes. Ni los escenarios de Disney eran tan pomposos.

—Pediré que te traigan ropa apropiada—Clint se sobresaltó, sintiendo que le había leído la mente—. Eres libre de ir a donde quieras; si quieres que alguien te acompañe y te guíe solo tienes que decirlo. Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírsela a las sirvientas.

Sin decir más, sin una sola palabra de ánimo y sin despedirse siquiera, Thor se marchó. Aunque le había apoyado frente a su padre, Clint sentía que no le agradaba, que no le gustaba que se hubiera convertido en el alfa de su hermano. Estaba bastante seguro de que solo estaba allí por el cariño que el Dios del Trueno aún le tenía a Loki. Estaría agradecido por ello de todos modos.

Sabía que aquella iba a ser su habitación (no quería pensar que por el resto de su vida), pero no era capaz de ponerse cómodo allí, no se sentía con derecho a tocar nada, como si con un simple roce pudiera ensuciarlo todo. Se acercó al balcón y su corazón latió contento al encontrarse en las alturas. Las vistas eran asombrosas. Sin duda se encontraba en lo más cercano que podría haber al paraíso, al menos como se describía en libros y cuadros. Pero no era _su_ paraíso y se avergonzaba siquiera de pensar que aquel lugar no le gustaba. Esperaba que en algún momento las sensaciones desagradables se detuvieran. Tal vez solo era cuestión de adaptarse, tenía que pensar en positivo.

Salió de la habitación y bajó de nuevo hacia las mazmorras, topándose con Thor casi en la entrada. Necesitaba hablar con Loki, sacar algo bueno de él, recordar la razón por la que había ido allí.

—Thor, iba a ver a Loki.

—No puedes—respondió interponiéndose en su camino.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó extrañado.

—Solo tienes permitida una visita a la semana, durante una hora.

—Eso no es-

—Padre solo quería permitirte verlo durante el celo, pero nuestra madre consiguió convencerle de permitirte una hora semanal ya que es un omega recién emparejado—le explicó con lo que le pareció algo de soberbia y enfado.

Clint no pudo evitar oír en su cabeza «Padre y yo». Tal vez fueran solo ideas suyas, quizás esa era simplemente la forma habitual de hablar de Thor o solo tenía un complejo algo excesivo de hermano.

—Entonces tendré que agradecérselo cuando la conozca—se despidió inclinando levemente la cabeza y se marchó mientras Thor permanecía allí como una estatua guardando la entrada a las mazmorras.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para conocer a la reina, la mujer le estaba esperando en la entrada de su habitación cuando regresó. Supo que era ella nada más verla, con un sobrio vestido azul y el pelo dorado recogido, con un largo mechón cayendo sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Bienvenido a Asgard—le dijo con una sincera sonrisa—. Soy Frigga, la madre de Loki. ¿Te parece bien si hablamos un momento?

—Ah... Por supuesto—abrió la puerta de la habitación y la invitó a pasar.

La mujer, una omega, se dirigió directamente hacia el sofá y se sentó a un lado, indicándole que se sentara junto a ella. Clint lo hizo y se sintió repentinamente relajado. El olor de aquella mujer, que en parte le recordaba al de su omega, parecía un bálsamo, casi como un sedante suave. Por primera vez sintió que realmente era bienvenido allí. Su mirada directa le decía que no le veía como a un bicho raro ni como a un indeseable. Y su conversación posterior se lo confirmó.

—¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?—le pidió, sentada con la espalda recta y las manos unidas sobre su regazo, elegante pero para nada intimidante.

—Clint Barton, puede llamarme Clint—estaba seguro de que Thor y el rey solo se habían referido a él como «el arquero» y «el humano».

—Clint, pareces un buen hombre y me alegro de que mi hijo al fin encontrara a un buen alfa para tener a su lado. Lamento mucho que haya sido en estas circunstancias—su voz se notaba dolida al tiempo que esperanzada. Clint se prometió que conseguiría que Loki se disculpara con ella por hacerla sufrir.

—Yo le agradezco que haya intervenido por mí para que pueda ver a Loki al menos una vez a la semana.

Frigga suspiró, bajando la mirada a sus manos.

—Me habría gustado conseguir mucho más, pero mi esposo es un cabezota. Entiendo que mi hijo debe pagar por sus delitos, pero él no ve que mantenerlo aislado no le hará ningún bien.

Tal vez no era bueno el aislamiento, pero Clint tampoco estaba seguro de que Loki quisiera verle a menudo aun pudiendo.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó preocupada. Creía haberlo disimulado, pero la mujer pudo ver la inquietud en su rostro.

—Um... Lo cierto es que no recuerdo nada. _Sé_ que estamos emparejados, pero no recuerdo cómo sucedió, no recuerdo...

—Si fue tu voluntad o te manipuló. Sí, conozco los métodos de mi hijo. Me temo que a eso solo podrá responder él, aunque tampoco puedo asegurarte que te diga la verdad. Solo me gustaría que... que le dieras una oportunidad. Y que él te la dé a ti. Esta podría ser su oportunidad de ser feliz.

—No importa si me manipuló o no, he decidido aceptar mi responsabilidad. Es mi omega y haré todo lo que pueda como su alfa.

La reina le miró en silencio durante un momento, tal vez intentando sopesar la veracidad de sus palabras, y finalmente sonrió amablemente.

—Me alegra que estés aquí. Si necesitas algo no dudes en acudir a mí.

Levantándose con elegancia y rozando levemente su hombro con la mano, Frigga se marchó de la habitación. Clint suspiró aliviado, al menos tenía un aliado en aquel mundo extranjero.

Ahora a Clint solo le quedaba esperar, esperar a que la semana pasara, esperar a que las cosas no fueran tan malas como imaginaba.

No le quedó otra opción que usar la ropa que le dieron. Escogió lo más sencillo, unos pantalones y una túnica corta de manga larga, ambos negros, y una especie de chaleco cruzado verde oscuro -pensó que era el color apropiado-. Solamente se quedó con sus botas y evitó todos los adornos.

Rehuyó ir al comedor donde veía que todos se reunían para las tres comidas, no le apetecía ser el centro de todos los cotilleos. En su lugar, pidió comer en su propia habitación y no se lo negaron. Tenía que admitir que lo mejor de aquel lugar era la comida; siempre le servían en exceso y sobraba comida, pero estaba todo delicioso.

Sin otra cosa que hacer, pasó esa primera semana dando vueltas por el castillo, sobre todo por las plantas altas, siempre en las alturas. Su entretenimiento principal consistía en memorizar cada detalle, cada estatua, cada adorno dorado, cada cuadro de cada pasillo y de las salas a las que podía entrar. No había otra cosa que hacer.

Cuando la semana pasó, bajó a las mazmorras. Los guardias le dejaron pasar sin decir palabra. La celda de Loki estaba nada más entrar así que pudo observarlo antes de bajar las escaleras. La pequeña sala ya no estaba vacía, ahora tenía una cama con sábanas negras, una pequeña mesa con algo de comida y bebida, una silla de terciopelo negro con un reposapiés, un atril y varias decenas de libros en un rincón. La madera oscura de todos los muebles se veía fuera de lugar entre las paredes blancas. Loki se veía fuera de lugar. No debería estar allí. Ya no vestía su llamativo traje, ahora llevaba una túnica sencilla cruzada de color verde oscuro, un chaleco marrón con bordes de cuero y unos pantalones y zapatos grises oscuros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer ahí?—preguntó Loki, sentado con la espalda recta contra la columna de la esquina exterior y las piernas estiradas a lo largo de uno de los lados abiertos mientras sostenía un libro en las manos.

Probablemente sabía que estaba ahí desde que se había presentado frente a los guardias, quizás incluso antes. Bajó las últimas escaleras y se puso frente a él. Estaban separados por menos de un metro y una malla casi transparente, y por la falta de olor. Aun así lo recordaba, su olor, más difuso cada día por la falta de sentimientos apegados a él. El perfil de Loki era hermoso, soberbio aun mientras leía, siempre soberbio. De un modo un tanto infantil.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿Te importa? Supuse que ya te habías olvidado de mí, después de una semana sin dar la cara—dijo con tono sarcástico sin apartar la vista del libro.

—Solo me tienen permitido venir una vez a la semana. Si hubiera podido, te aseguro que habría venido cada día—pareció desesperado porque le creyera. ¿No se lo habían dicho? ¿Le habían dejado creer que no le visitaba porque no quería? No, la sonrisa maliciosa de Loki le indicó que lo sabía, que solo se estaba burlando de él.

—¿Y cómo le está yendo al arquero humano en Asgard?

—¿De verdad te interesa?

—No, solo quiero saber si lo estás pasando tan mal como yo—por primera vez le echó un breve vistazo de reojo.

—Supongo que te alegrará saber que sí.

—Sí, me alegra—sonrió hasta mostrar los dientes. Clint sintió un nudo en el estómago—. Ya puedes irte.

—Ah. Yo...

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que charlemos? Ni siquiera aquí tengo tiempo que perder con eso.

Se levantó grácilmente del suelo, tomó una fruta del cuenco de la mesa y se sentó en la silla, de espaldas a él.

Clint apretó los dientes. No tenía ninguna intención de marcharse tan rápido después de haber esperado una semana para verle. Dio la vuelta a la celda hasta el otro lado abierto para poder verle al menos de perfil. Las expresiones de su rostro decían más que sus palabras.

—Aún no recuerdo nada. ¿Será algo permanente o recuperaré la memoria?

Loki se encogió de hombros.

—Quién sabe, los efectos varían en cada persona.

—¿Es eso o hiciste algo para que no la recuperara?

—Quién sabe—una sonrisa maliciosa bailó en sus labios—. ¿Pero por qué no preguntas lo que realmente quieres saber?

—¿Me emparejé contigo por mi propia voluntad o me estabas controlando?—de verdad, de verdad necesitaba una respuesta. No iba a cambiar nada, seguiría viviendo allí, visitando cada semana a su omega porque era su deber, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Tú qué crees?—se levantó de la silla, caminando de un lado a otro relajadamente, con un brazo a la espalda y jugando con la fruta en la otra mano.

—No lo sé, no lo recuerdo.

—Apuesto a que será tortuoso para ti no saber si fuiste obligado a emparejarte de por vida con alguien como yo o si de algún modo te enamoraste de mí. Dime, ¿qué sería peor? Si fuiste obligado al menos tendrías una excusa, pero si lo hiciste voluntariamente sería imperdonable. Emparejarte con el dios que intentó gobernar Midgard, tus amigos no te lo perdonarían.

—No eres un dios.

—Minucias.

—¿Vas a responderme?

—Respóndeme tú primero—se detuvo frente a él, mirándole fijamente con aquellos afilados ojos—. ¿Qué sería peor?

Clint se quedó en silencio, incapaz de responder. No conocía la respuesta. Si le había controlado, como decía Loki, tendría una excusa, pero al mismo tiempo se habría emparejado de por vida en contra de su voluntad. Si lo había hecho por su propia voluntad, no tendría perdón por haberse enamorado de aquel criminal, pero si estaba enamorado entonces eso no importaría. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta. Loki suspiró con expresión de aburrimiento. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse en la silla.

—Ya puedes irte.

Esta vez Clint no replicó, bajó la mirada y se marchó. En la entrada de la mazmorra giró la cabeza y observó la figura de su omega un último momento. Sentía un nudo en su pecho, pero era incapaz de identificar exactamente qué clase de sentimiento era.

Al día siguiente, cuando Clint regresó a su habitación tras dar vueltas toda la mañana, se encontró una docena de libros sobre el escritorio. Algunos eran en inglés, otros en un idioma con unos símbolos desconocidos y tres de ellos combinaban ambos idiomas. _Diccionario Inglés/Asgardiano_ , _Aprende asgardiano I_ y _II_. Así que aquellos símbolos eran asgardiano. Puede que se escribiera diferente, pero sonaban igual. O eso pensaba. Cuando la sirvienta le llevó la comida, le preguntó por los libros. No sabía quién se los había llevado, pero le explicó que inglés y asgardiano no eran lo mismo; él podía entenderlos porque los asgardianos tenían el poder de hacerse entender en cualquier lengua, pero eran idiomas completamente diferentes. Tal vez esa era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo aparte de dar paseos.

Así, entre paseos y libros, aún sin recordar nada, pasó la siguiente semana. Sin esperanza de que fuera mejor que la última vez, la visita semanal a la mazmorra era lo único que podía sacarle de la aburrida rutina sin nada que hacer.

—Buenos días, Loki—le saludó cuando el hombre no reaccionó a su presencia.

Estaba sentado en su silla, con las piernas sobre el reposapiés y un libro en las manos. Clint reconoció la portada marrón: _Los mitos de la magia_ , título en asgardiano que había podido descifrar con su diccionario. Tenía ese libro en su habitación, era uno de los que le habían llevado, pero estaba en asgardiano y aún no tenía conocimientos suficientes para poder leerlo sin tardar media hora con cada frase. Se preguntó si era Loki quien le había enviado aquellos libros, pero dudaba que se lo hubieran permitido. Probablemente era cosa de Frigga, la única que se había interesado por él, en un intento de acercarlo un poco más a su hijo.

Loki no reconoció su presencia hasta que terminó de leer el capítulo en el que estaba varios minutos después. A Clint no le importó esperar pacientemente en silencio. Señaló la página, cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesa a su lado.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—preguntó sin mirarle, reposando las manos sobre su regazo en un gesto que le recordó al de su madre cuando habían hablado en su habitación.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Maravillosamente, esto es un paraíso, tengo tantas cosas que hacer. ¿Alguna otra pregunta obvia?—hoy Loki no estaba para bromas, hoy estaba enfadado. Clint supuso que se debía a las dos semanas que llevaba ya en aquella celda. Era el proceso de aclimatación, apenas ahora era realmente consciente de lo que significaba estar encerrado.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

Loki le miró por primera vez, con una ceja levantada.

—Nada interesante. ¿Tan aburrido estás que prefieres estar aquí preguntándome qué leo? ¿Es que mi querido hermano no te entretiene con sus relatos de grandiosas batallas? Tenéis mucho en común, él tiene un hermano indeseable y tú un omega indeseado. Tendréis mucho de qué hablar.

—No hablo con él, de hecho no he hablado con nadie desde el primer día, más allá de darle las gracias a las sirvientas cuando me llevan la comida o arreglan la habitación.

—Huh...—Loki soltó lo que parecía una risa burlona y se levantó de la silla, acercándose a él—. No puedo decir que me sorprenda. ¿Te has aislado por tu cuenta o es que nadie te quiere cerca? Un simple humano emparejado con un traidor. ¿Murmuran cuando pasas a su lado?

—Sí—contestó con sinceridad—. Pero tampoco es un gran problema, nunca he sido muy sociable.

—¿Te aburres?

—Mucho. Estoy aprendiendo asgardiano.

Loki rio.

—Sí que te aburres. Consuela saber que no soy el único. ¿Pero sabes la diferencia entre nosotros? Que tú te aburres porque quieres—su mirada se tornó seria y fría—. Estás en un mundo nuevo y maravilloso y _decides_ quedarte en este castillo aburriéndote, _decides_ aislarte. Yo he sido _forzado_ al aislamiento y al aburrimiento. Me pones enfermo—su voz siseante le atravesó venenosa.

Clint tragó saliva. Tenía razón, lo estaba haciendo por propia voluntad, no tenía derecho a quejarse. Mucho menos con él, teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba pasando.

—Disculpa... tienes razón, no-

—Suficiente, márchate—le dio la espalda y volvió a sentarse en la silla con su libro.

Asintió con la cabeza aunque ya no le miraba y salió de las mazmorras. Tenía una hora y apenas era capaz de pasar unos minutos con él. No era un buen alfa y aquel omega no ayudaba.

Pensó en socializar, en buscar algo con lo que entretenerse o explorar aquel mundo, pero sintió que no era justo, no con su omega encerrado. Siguió pasando los días dando vueltas por el castillo y estudiando asgardiano. Ya había memorizado las plantas altas del castillo y traducía para sí mismo _Los mitos de la magia_ , lentamente y con ayuda constante del diccionario y los otros libros para aprender asgardiano.

Esta vez no fue una semana.

Cinco días después de su visita a las mazmorras, llamaron a la puerta de su habitación a primera hora de la mañana. Thor entró como una tormenta en cuanto le dio permiso. Parecía enfadado o molesto.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Clint, preparado para cualquier cosa.

—Arquero, Loki está en celo, tienes que ir a su celda—vale, para eso no estaba preparado.

—Q-qué... No puede ser, no han pasado más de tres semanas o un mes como mucho.

—Ese es el ciclo de mi hermano.

—Ah. Yo...

—Ve ahora mismo a las mazmorras, podrás entrar a su celda—y del mismo modo que llegó se marchó, dejando la puerta de la habitación abierta.

Clint no estaba preparado para aquello, en absoluto. Aún pensaba que tendría otros dos meses para acostumbrarse, quizás recuperar la memoria y tal vez hasta llegar a buenos términos con Loki. Esto había llegado demasiado rápido. Pero, venga, su omega estaba en celo, no podía dejarle sufrir, para eso había ido allí. Tenía que actuar como un buen alfa por una vez. Respiró hondo y salió de la habitación.

El omega estaba tumbado en la cama boca arriba. La mayor parte de su ropa estaba tirada junto a la cama, solo llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas y los pantalones. Se cubría el rostro con los brazos y su respiración era algo pesada, pero parecía tranquilo. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, no habría sabido que estaba en celo solo por aquello, pero tal y como había visto a Loki los últimos días, estaba claro que algo le pasaba. Algo en su interior se revolvió al ver a su omega en aquel estado. Su parte alfa quería despertar y ya se estaba poniendo duro.

—Loki...—le llamó, acercándose a la celda.

—Lárgate, no estoy de humor para ti—respondió con un gruñido.

—Sé que estás en celo.

—¡¿Y qué?!—la cama se sacudió cuando se incorporó golpeando el colchón con ambos puños—. ¿Piensas entrar aquí y violarme otra vez hasta que se me pase?

Se quedó petrificado. Las palabras resonaron acusadoras en su cabeza. _Violarme, violarme, violarme..._ «Otra vez», eso significaba que ya lo había hecho antes. Así que eso era lo que había pasado, por eso Loki le detestaba (y con razón). Le había violado durante su último celo. No se había emparejado con él porque Loki le estuviera controlando, ni siquiera por amor, simplemente le había violado y quizás se le había ido de las manos y no había podido detenerse antes de anudarlo. No podía creerlo, había hecho cosas malas en su vida pero nunca nada tan terrible, tan inhumano. Era él quien debía estar en esa celda y no Loki.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, no te quiero cerca!—gritó, volviendo a tumbarse en la cama dándole la espalda.

Durante un momento no fue capaz de moverse, sentía como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Y tal vez así era, desde el día en que había violado a Loki. Retrocedió con los pies arrastrando por el suelo, apenas pudiendo subir las escaleras. Se encerró en su habitación y se hundió junto a la misma puerta.

Sentía náuseas. Fue tambaleándose al baño y vomitó varias veces hasta que su cuerpo quedó tembloroso en el suelo, sentado en un rincón. Lo que había hecho era imperdonable, haberlo olvidado aún más. Ahora entendía por qué no recordaba nada, su mente lo estaba protegiendo de aquellos hechos tan terribles. Una protección que no merecía mientras su omega los seguía sufriendo. ¿Y ahora qué? Por supuesto debía ir a la cárcel por ello. Violación y emparejamiento forzoso. Pero no quería permanecer en Asgard, no quería que Loki tuviera que seguir soportando su presencia. Más náuseas y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Solo quería encogerse sobre sí mismo y desaparecer. En ese momento desearía ser Stark para poder simplemente arrancarse la placa magnética de su pecho y dejar que la metralla le atravesara el corazón. Una forma fácil y rápida de acabar con aquello, aunque tampoco se merecía un final tan compasivo.


	3. Chapter 3

El tiempo pasó sin que se diera cuenta. Las sirvientas llamaban a la puerta para dejarle la comida, pero al ser ignoradas se marchaban. Ya era de noche y no se había movido del suelo del baño, ni una sola luz encendida en toda la habitación. Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta le sobresaltaron. Los golpes no se detuvieron cuando no contestó y finalmente Thor entró a la fuerza.

—¡Arquero! ¿Dónde estás?—gritó furioso. Entró al cuarto de baño casi sacando la puerta de su quicio del golpe que dio—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con Loki?

—No puedo... yo...—¿Cómo podía decírselo? Aquel hombre con complejo de hermano iba a matarle cuando se enterara.

—Ve ahora mismo a las mazmorras—Thor le agarró dolorosamente del brazo y lo levantó de un tirón.

—Lo-loki no me quiere allí—agachó la cabeza incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

—¡Es Loki quien te está llamando! No me importa lo que te haya dicho o lo que tú quieras, si no vas ahora mismo te encerraré allí.

¿Loki le estaba llamando? Si quería ver a su violador debía de estar realmente desesperado. Decidió ir. No era realmente una decisión porque Thor no le habría dejado otra opción, pero prefirió ir caminando a ser arrastrado.

Loki estaba desnudo en la cama, completamente desnudo tumbado boca abajo, con su piel pálida resaltando sobre las sábanas negras, resplandeciendo perlada de sudor y sonrosada por el calor del celo. La curva de su trasero era simplemente perfecta, conectándose con la curva perfecta de su espalda y sus muslos. La lubricación brillaba entre sus piernas separadas, goteando abundante. Su cuerpo temblaba y movía las caderas buscando la fricción de las sábanas contra su miembro. Era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca.

La malla de la celda desapareció y pasó de ver una imagen a ser bombardeado por abrumadoras sensaciones.

El olor le envolvió como si las mazmorras se hubieran inundado de pronto. _Omega_. Era tan dulce y caliente, adictivo. Podía saborearlo. Su boca se llenaba de saliva. _Pareja_. Olía a paraíso, a hogar y a sexo, a pura lujuria. Despertaba dentro de él su instinto de alfa. Quería aparearse, procrear, llenar a su omega de su semilla, anudarle y no salir de él hasta que el celo desapareciera y ya estuviera llevando en su vientre a su progenie. _Mío_. Él también estaba entrando en celo, desencadenado por el olor de su omega. Estaba despertando con suma facilidad sus instintos de alfa. Un gruñido brotó de su garganta más animal que humano. _Mi omega_.

Reaccionó cuando su pierna golpeó contra la cama. Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el omega. Retrocedió hasta que su espalda casi chocó contra la malla de nuevo cerrada. Le habían encerrado allí, con ese irresistible omega en celo.

—Ngh... Ya te has tardado, maldito humano—murmuró Loki, intentando contener un quejido.

—Ah... Yo... L-lo...—su cerebro no era capaz de formar una frase, siquiera una palabra con más de una sílaba.

—¡Ven y fóllame de una puta vez! No aguanto esto... joder, nunca había sido tan fuerte—sus caderas se retorcieron, enviando el olor a lubricación hacia él.

—N-no puedo... Te... violé—esta palabra salió casi irreconocible de su boca.

—¡Oooh, serás idiota!—gritó frustrado, aferrándose a las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Ngh! ¡No me violaste, estúpido! Eres tan jodidamente bueno que ni obligándote lo habrías hecho.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces fue... consentido?—debería enfadarse, debería cabrearse porque le hubiera mentido de aquel modo, pero se sentía tan aliviado que eso le dio igual.

—¡Sí, joder! ¡Ven de una vez!—el omega estaba completamente desesperado—. ¡Ropa fuera!—ordenó.

De repente sintió que ya no había motivo para contenerse. No le había violado, Loki le había escogido a él porque quería (aunque aún no conociera el motivo). Lo demás en ese momento daba igual, su omega estaba en celo y era su deber encargarse de ello. Se quitó la ropa a una velocidad récord -su entrepierna lo agradeció porque estaba a punto de reventar los pantalones- y en un instante estaba arrodillado en la cama encima de Loki. Su miembro rozó la cara interna de su muslo, húmedo por la lubricación, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Loki tiró de él y se encontró tumbado boca arriba en la cama. El omega se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le sujetó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza. Podía sentir la humedad de su trasero en su vientre, emanando calor.

—Ya que no tienes recuerdos, te lo volveré a explicar—su voz era jadeante, un dulce ronroneo a oídos del arquero, y sus ojos estaban extremadamente dilatados y brillantes—. Aquí mando yo, si no obedeces a lo que te diga, te ataré, o algo peor. ¿Has entendido?

La verga de Clint palpitó. Tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Probablemente Loki no sabía cuánto le ponía aquello, lo sexy que estaba el omega en ese momento, con sus cabellos negros cayendo alrededor de su rostro.

—No te oigo.

—Sí, lo he entendido... señor—le llamó «señor» porque sentía que debía hacerlo, estaba casi seguro de que había sido así las veces anteriores, y le gustaba. A juzgar por la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, a Loki también.

Su mente estaba tan nublada por el deseo que habría accedido a cualquier cosa, solo quería a su omega, estar dentro de él, correrse en su interior y llevarle hasta el orgasmo, no necesariamente en ese orden.

—Bieeen, buen chico—se inclinó y Clint levantó la cabeza para buscar sus labios, pero Loki se apartó—. Quieto—ordenó.

El alfa presionó la cabeza contra la almohada, quedándose inmóvil, y Loki volvió a inclinarse. Esta vez sí atrapó su boca y, ¡oh!, aquellos eran los labios de un dios. Loki tomó el control del beso, pero a Clint no le importaba. Disfrutaba de su lengua invadiendo su boca y acariciando la suya, de los mordiscos juguetones en sus labios y de los gemidos de su omega, que se entremezclaban con los suyos propios. Era el beso más intenso de su vida (que recordara). Aquel chico tenía grandes habilidades, lo que le puso algo celoso, solo durante un fugaz segundo, pensando con quién habría practicado. Pero ese apasionado beso no le dejaba pensar mucho más y pronto todo le dio igual.

—¡Nnhn!—Loki gimió deliberadamente alto—. Ahora vamos a por el acto principal. Manos quietas.

Loki le soltó y Clint mantuvo las manos fijas donde las había dejado, por mucho que deseara tocar el ardiente cuerpo de su pareja. Muy lentamente, el omega movió su trasero hacia atrás, deslizando la dura verga por su raja. Clint gruñía excitado, sintiendo la lubricación cubrir su miembro, hasta que al fin estuvo en posición. Loki lo guió con su mano a su agujero y lentamente descendió. El alfa arqueó la espalda, intentando permanecer inmóvil ante la impresionante sensación de la entrada abriéndose a él. Quería mover las caderas y penetrarlo de una sola embestida, pero obedecería a Loki, algo más allá de su instinto de alfa le decía que debía obedecer.

—Es-... estrecho...—murmuró apretando los dientes.

—¿Seguro?... ¿A pesar de todas las veces... que me la has metido ya?—sonreía, a pesar de que apenas era capaz de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

—Ngh... Loki...—frustrado agarró sus caderas, intentando que bajara más rápido.

—¡Manos fuera!—las apartó de un golpe—. No me obligues a atarte.

Clint sintió un hormigueo en su miembro ante esa amenaza.

—Nunca he visto... a un omega con tanto control.

—¡Huh! No soy un simple humano, no me subestimes—ya no era capaz de sonreír, pero seguía siendo obstinado.

Era el omega más sexy que había visto nunca. Le gustaba que no fuera un omega sometido y suplicante, le gustaba que tuviera el control y fuera dominante. Le excitaba más de lo que lo había conseguido nadie. Se aferró a las sábanas, desesperado por mantener sus manos fuera del delicioso cuerpo que se balanceaba sobre él. Ya estaba por completo dentro, en aquel estrecho, húmedo y ardiente interior que estaba a punto de derretir su verga.

—Uhn... Parece que te pones más duro a cada segundo. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabecita?—se mantenía inmóvil, esperando a que su interior se adaptara al gran falo de su alfa.

—N-no lo sé... es... Oh dios...

—Exacto.

Se inclinó para darle otro beso, profundo y breve, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de incorporarse, recibiendo un gemido pidiendo más en respuesta. Apoyó las manos sobre su torso y lentamente comenzó a sacar el miembro, solo un par de dedos, para luego volver a penetrarse. Así estableció un ritmo tortuosamente lento para el alfa, pero que enviaba constantes descargas eléctricas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Su olor se estaba volviendo cada vez más intenso, vertía cada vez más lubricante que se deslizaba sobre las bolas de su pareja, su delgado miembro también estaba completamente erecto y goteando. Aun aturdido, Clint pudo ver que Loki se estaba perdiendo en la excitación, sentía que se estaba fundiendo sobre él con sus movimientos cada vez más erráticos.

—Loki... Loki... más, por favor... señor...—estaba a un segundo de perder el control.

El omega le miró pensativo un momento y puso la espalda recta.

—Bien, es tu turno, adelante—sus palabras fueron liberadoras, como si le hubiera quitado unas cadenas de encima.

No esperó ni un segundo antes de intercambiar sus posiciones y tumbar a su agitado omega sobre las sábanas negras. Sostuvo sus piernas en alto y comenzó a mover sus caderas, rápido y profundo, buscando con cada movimiento _ese_ punto. Cuando lo encontró -el agudo gemido de Loki se lo aseguró-, siguió frotándolo una y otra vez.

—¡Nh! Ahí... má-áás...—su espalda se arqueó y su interior se estrechó aún más sobre la verga—. ¡Bésame!—ordenó.

Clint le complació. Soltó sus piernas, dejando que las entrelazara alrededor de su cintura, y le besó, cediendo de nuevo el control encantado. Loki le rodeó con sus brazos, marcando con rojas líneas paralelas su espalda. La sensación de estar tomando una maravillosa droga aumentaba mientras sus caderas se movían a un ritmo frenético. Estaban flotando, fusionando sus cuerpos, sus olores mezclándose el uno con el otro en perfecta armonía, el mejor perfume jamás inventado. Más rápido, más profundo, _mío, mío, mío_... Y en un instante, o una eternidad, ya no pudo salir de su interior. El nudo de su miembro se había expandido y estaban bloqueados juntos. Siguió moviendo sus caderas, girando lo poco que podía en su interior, intentando rozar la próstata de su omega. Mientras respiraban el uno en la boca del otro, Clint sintió el cálido cuerpo en sus brazos tensarse y su vientre acabó salpicado. Las paredes internas se contrajeron sobre su verga, llevándole al orgasmo y exprimiendo hasta la última gota de su semen, tragándolo profundo.

Jadeos. Latidos. Calor. Olores... Poco a poco todo se calmó hasta que recuperaron el control de sus cuerpos.

—Pesas.

—Oh, lo siento—Clint se incorporó con sus antebrazos, aún bloqueado en su interior.

—Dame la vuelta, ponte detrás—le ordenó, habiendo recuperado ya la compostura en su rostro.

Clint obedeció. Maniobró hasta que consiguió tumbarse detrás de él, con un brazo sirviendo de almohada para su omega y el otro rodeando su cintura. Hundió el rostro en sus cabellos, húmedos de sudor y con un delicioso olor. Sus labios rozaron la marca y Loki presionó su trasero contra él sin querer, seguido de una torpe patada.

—Deja los arrumacos.

—Perdón.

Se conformó con presionar el brazo alrededor de su cintura y esperar pegado a su espalda a que el nudo se desinflara. Tardaría media hora larga y para entonces quizás Loki ya se vería golpeado por una nueva oleada del celo. Sintió un hormigueo en sus entrañas (no quería llamarlo «mariposas en el estómago» porque le sonaba demasiado adolescente, pero bien podrían serlo). Estaba empezando a sentir algo. No era un recuerdo, era un sentimiento nuevo, aunque aún no lo podía ver claro.

  
  


  
  


Habían llegado ya al ecuador del celo. Loki estaba tumbado en la cama boca abajo, su cuerpo relajado en un momento de paz que no iba a durar mucho, pero las nuevas oleadas de celo ya no serían tan intensas y abrumadoras. Clint, sentado a su lado, limpiaba sus muslos con una toalla, con mucha delicadeza para no perturbarlo. Iban a acabar empapados igualmente en sudor, lubricación y otros fluidos, pero le vendría bien sentirse limpio durante un rato. Vio brotar un fino hilo de semen desde su entrada. Su semen, con el cual le había llenado.

—Loki, ¿tú podrías... quedarte embarazado? ¿A pesar de que tú eres asgardiano y yo humano?

—No soy asgardiano, soy un Gigante de Hielo.

—¿Huh? No eres muy grande para ser un gigante—comentó con tono algo burlón, lo que le valió una perezosa patada.

—Es una larga historia. Como sea, no lo sé, puede que sea posible o puede que no.

—No pueden tener a un omega embarazado encerrado, ni cuando dé a luz. ¿Por eso buscaste un alfa? Un plan B por si acababas encerrado.

Loki le miró de reojo entre sus cabellos algo encrespados y enmarañados. Analizó la expresión del arquero, sorprendido de que dijera eso con tanta tranquilidad, sin una pizca de enfado en su voz.

—Quizás.

Clint tomó la gota de semen con su dedo y la deslizó de vuelta a la entrada, presionando suavemente para volver a meterla. Consiguió un dulce gemido a cambio.

—Entonces tendremos que seguir probando hasta que lo consigamos.

—¿No te molesta?—preguntó extrañado.

—Los motivos por los que me escogieras me dan igual. Ahora eres mi omega, te quiero embarazado y fuera de aquí—pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de Loki se estremecía ligeramente al oírle.

—¿No crees que deba cumplir mi condena por todo lo que hice?

—Como agente de SHIELD, sí; no puedo dejarte salir de aquí por el gran peligro que supones para la humanidad y por los delitos que cometiste contra la misma. Como alfa, no soporto que mi omega esté encerrado lejos de mí, no puedo tolerarlo—se inclinó sobre él hasta besar su sien por encima de los mechones de pelo—. Aquí no existe SHIELD.

Loki se giró para atrapar sus labios y se incorporó sin soltar el beso.

—Eres un tipo extraño, Clint Barton—siseó, rozando sus labios.

Aquella era probablemente la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre, que recordara, y nunca le había gustado tanto oír su propio nombre, no sabía que podía sonar así. Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando Loki tomó su miembro -medio erecto todo el tiempo- con una mano, frotándolo con fuerza hasta que en unos segundos estuvo del todo duro. Se inclinó sobre su entrepierna, posó sus labios sobre el glande y Clint inspiró sorprendido, estremeciéndose ante su aliento. Le apartó el pelo con una mano, para que no le estorbara pero también para poder ver su rostro, sin llegar a sujetarle la cabeza. Los labios recorrieron toda su longitud, besando y lamiendo como si fuera un delicioso helado. Le estaba provocando, lo veía en su sonrisa, y conseguía arrancarle gruñidos de frustración. Envolvió los finos dedos de una mano alrededor de la base del falo mientras masajeaba sus bolas con la otra. Introdujo el glande en su boca y muy lentamente comenzó a descender, penetrando su garganta.

—Oh dios... Sí, así...—tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la cama con su mano libre para mantenerse quieto y no comenzar a mover sus caderas.

Se sentía igual de bien que entrar en su trasero, una cavidad tan caliente y húmeda, hecha casi a la medida para él. Su lengua le acariciaba mientras seguía moviéndose arriba y abajo sobre él. Cada vez descendía más, hasta que su nariz rozó el vello púbico de su base. Se quedó inmóvil un momento, intentando acostumbrarse hasta no sentir arcadas, y después volvió a moverse sin apenas sacarlo de su boca.

—Joder... tan bueno... Loki, voy a... ¡No! Qué-

Loki sacó el miembro de su boca y se apartó, dejándole aturdido y tan cerca del orgasmo que era tortuoso.

—¿De verdad quieres desperdiciar tu valiosa semilla en mi boca?—le preguntó relamiéndose los labios. Se puso de rodillas, agarrándose al cabecero de la cama y con las piernas separadas. De su entrada rezumó unas gotas de lubricación—. Vamos, alfa, lléname hasta que lleve tus bebés dentro.

  
  


  
  


Dos días después, Thor entró en las mazmorras seguido por media docena de soldados. Ahora que Loki volvía a estar en plenas facultades, no querían correr ningún riesgo. La pareja ya estaba vestida; Loki, sentado en la silla con un libro en sus manos de espaldas a la entrada y Clint, en el reposapiés, con las piernas del omega sobre su regazo.

—Ya es hora, arquero—le avisó Thor.

Sin decir nada, Loki levantó las piernas y Clint se puso en pie. Loki no quería un beso de despedida, se lo había dicho, pero el alfa no pudo resistirlo. Se inclinó junto a él y le besó sin que su omega lo rechazara. Se alegró de que Thor no pudiera ver el rostro de Loki cuando sus labios se separaron. Durante un instante perdió su frialdad para mostrar una expresión de dolor. Fue un instante fugaz, pero Clint estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Cuando estuvo frente a la malla, los guardias la abrieron.

—Oh, se me olvidaba.

Loki se levantó de la silla y se dio lentamente la vuelta. Clint se detuvo en la entrada y se giró para mirarle. Un destello le golpeó.

Y entonces todo se quedó en blanco.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tesseracto portal visitante omega celo celo_

_Tienes buen corazón Loki Hydra Laboratorio_

_Tesseracto omega celo mío mío pareja Alemania_

_meteoritos Vengadores disparos muertos invasión_

  
  


  
  


Clint abrió los ojos en una sala oscura. No era tan intenso como el de un hospital en la Tierra, pero había un olor a medicamentos y a esterilización inconfundible. Le dolía la cabeza y aún veía destellos al cerrar los ojos. Estaba tumbado en una cama. Sentía una molestia en la espalda, estaba seguro de que se la había golpeado.

—Ngh...—se incorporó en la cama e intentó levantarse, sintiendo su cabeza aún aturdida.

—Señor Barton—una mujer entró con una bandeja en la mano—, debería quedarse tumbado, ha sufrido un ataque y aún no sabemos-

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe. ¿Es agua?—preguntó, tomando un vaso de la bandeja.

Cuando la mujer asintió, lo vació de un trago. Bajó de la cama y se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba una túnica blanca, no muy diferente a una bata de hospital.

—¿Le importa?—le dijo a la enfermera, cogiendo su ropa de una silla.

—Avisaré al doctor para-

—No será necesario, estoy bien, de verdad.

La mujer se dio la vuelta cuando se quitó la túnica y se marchó de la habitación. Una vez vestido, con aquella ropa que aún olía a su omega y a celo, Clint salió a toda prisa. Cuando se ubicó, bajó a las mazmorras. Los guardias le cerraron el paso.

—No puede entrar.

—Tengo que ver a Loki, ya—exigió.

—No es posible.

—¡Barton!—Thor apareció, le habían avisado enseguida en cuanto despertó—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No estás...?

—Thor, necesito hablar con Loki—ya se imaginaba la respuesta, pero esta vez no podía desistir.

—No es posible, después de su ataque se le ha prohibido cualquier visita—aunque probablemente su alfa era el único que le visitaba, y tal vez su madre.

—No fue ningún ataque, Loki me devolvió la memoria.

—Él- ¿De verdad?

—Sí, lo recuerdo todo y necesito hablar con él. Por favor, Thor—le miró serio pero casi suplicante. Ahora se daba cuenta de que tal vez debería de haber cultivado su amistad con el Dios del Trueno.

—Mm... Está bien, si su intención no era hacerte daño entonces no tiene sentido prohibir las visitas.

A una señal de Thor, los guardias le dejaron pasar. Bajó las escaleras y se quedó sorprendido al ver la celda de Loki vacía de muebles. No solo se le habían prohibido las visitas, también se le habían retirado todos los demás privilegios. Ni siquiera tenía sus libros. Loki estaba sentado contra la pared, justo en el centro, las manos entrelazadas en el regazo y las piernas estiradas y cruzadas una sobre otra. Clint se plantó frente a él, a pocos centímetros de tocar la malla. Sabía que Thor estaba justo detrás de él, pero no le importaba.

—¿Ya has recuperado la memoria, arquero?

—Sí, gracias.

Loki se encogió de hombros.

—Mi agradecimiento por ayudarme a pasar por el celo.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho la verdad?

Sonrió, esa sonrisa altanera y burlona.

—Me preguntaba si tu reacción sería la misma sin estar sometido a mis poderes. ¿Y bien?

Clint asintió con la cabeza.

—Idiota—murmuró el omega.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un momento y Clint finalmente se giró hacia Thor.

—Quiero todas sus cosas de vuelta, no ha hecho nada malo para que se las quiten. Y vendré semanalmente como siempre, si no me lo permitís antes.

Thor se mostró evidentemente molesto por recibir órdenes, pero ya que tenía razón no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, la reina Frigga estaba esperando frente a su puerta.

—Clint, me han dicho que Loki te había atacado. He ido a verte a la enfermería, pero ya no estabas—la mujer parecía afligida, presionando un pañuelo entre sus manos.

—Vengo de las mazmorras—respondió, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

—Siento mucho-

—No, por favor. No tiene que disculparse, Loki no me ha atacado.

—Pero estabas...

—Por favor, entre, se lo explicaré todo—la invitó a pasar y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido? ¿Por qué estabas en la enfermería?

—Loki me ha devuelto la memoria, de una forma algo brusca, pero no me ha hecho ningún daño—le explicó.

—Entonces... ¿recuerdas todo?—tenía el corazón en un puño, no estaba segura de querer oír lo que hubiera hecho su hijo.

—Sí—sonrió abiertamente y aquello consiguió que Frigga se relajara, no podían ser malas noticias—. Cuando Loki llegó a la Tierra, fui el primero al que controló con su poder. Me convertí en su sirviente, pero cuando entró en celo me salí de su control. Mi deseo por él era más fuerte que su poder. Cuando nos emparejamos, yo estaba en plenas facultades, y Loki también. Aún no sé por qué me escogió o me aceptó, pero... sé que yo... bueno...—su sonrisa se volvió tímida, sintiendo el calor aumentar en sus mejillas.

—Está bien, hijo, lo entiendo y no sabes cuánto me alegra oír esto—por primera vez, quién sabe en cuanto tiempo, aquella mujer sonrió y Clint se alegró por ello.

—Voy a cuidar de él, voy a hacer todo lo que pueda como su alfa.

—Lo sé, si Loki te escogió a ti fue por algo. Sé que eres la persona adecuada para él, tienes buen corazón.

Clint se sorprendió y sonrió.

—Eso es lo que él dijo.

  
  


  
  


Justo una semana después, a primera hora de la mañana, Clint bajó a las mazmorras. Sin la presencia de Thor, esta vez podrían hablar tranquilamente. Loki había recuperado tanto el mobiliario como los libros. Estaba sentado en su silla, leyendo un gran ejemplar de cubiertas rojas.

—Vienes muy temprano—le dijo sin volverse a mirarlo.

—¿Prefieres que vuelva más tarde?—no pensaba hacerlo.

—No, no es necesario.

Clint se acercó a la celda y se sentó en el reborde, procurando no tocar la malla.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Vuelvo a tener mis cosas así que, dentro de lo que cabe, bastante bien.

—Bien, pero no te acomodes mucho, voy a sacarte de aquí. Aún no sé cómo, pero lo haré.

Loki rio. Cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesa. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó al arquero, sentándose a su lado, separados por la malla. Si fueran unas rejas normales, al menos podría tocarlo.

—No le des vueltas a esa cabecita tuya. Los planes de escape son mi especialidad.

—Es bueno saberlo. ¿Y cuál es el plan?

—No necesitas conocerlo aún, basta con que confíes en mí. ¿Confías en mí?—le miró con curiosidad, con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí, confío en ti—su respuesta fue rápida y sincera. No lo dudó.

—¡Huh! Entonces eres más idiota de lo que imaginaba.

—Me has mentido, me has ocultado la verdad, has intentado engañarme y confundirme, pero hasta ahora no me has hecho nada malo.

—Te convertí en mi lacayo y peleaste contra tus amigos y compañeros.

—Mmm... Supongo que a eso se le puede considerar algo malo, pero no me has hecho ningún daño directo.

—Dime, si volviera a intentar conquistar la Tierra, ¿qué harías?

—Primero intentaría convencerte, cosa que no lograría. Después intentaría detenerte, sin hacerte daño. Y para que me quitara de en medio tendrías que volver a controlarme, pero tampoco me enfadaría después.

—Así que, si no puedes por las buenas, dejarías que te controlara para que no tuviera que ser por las malas.

—Supongo que «confianza» no sería exactamente la palabra, tal vez... amor ciego.

Pudo ver cómo todo el rostro de Loki se ruborizaba claramente ante sus palabras.

—B-bien... bien, supongo que entonces podrías ser de utilidad en algún momento—su voz estaba afectada, pero intentó hacer como si nada.

—¿Aparte de para ayudarte a pasar el celo? Sí, supongo.

—¿Te crees que eres esencial para eso? He podido superarlo durante toda mi vida sin la necesidad de un alfa, creo que podría apañármelas.

—«Nunca había sido tan fuerte», creo que esas fueron tus palabras exactas.

—Estoy seguro de que no, estabas delirando—negó infantilmente.

—No era yo el que parecía delirar precisamente.

Loki apretó los dientes, sus mejillas tornándose cada vez más rojas. Por sus mentes se reproducían los recuerdos de aquellos apasionados días de la semana pasada.

—¿Cómo sabré qué hacer si no me cuentas tu plan?—le preguntó realmente preocupado.

—Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.

Aquello le recordaba a cuando estaba bajo su control; solo sabía lo que necesitaba saber y no preguntaba más, y ahora tampoco preguntó.

—Te quiero fuera de aquí cuanto antes—a cada día que pasaba, a Clint le resultaba más difícil ser un buen chico y esperar, soportar que su omega estuviera encerrado.

—Tres semanas. En tres semanas estaré fuera de aquí, me llegue el celo o no.

—Oh, así que el plan A es quedarte embarazado.

—Sí, pero no te hagas ilusiones, nunca se ha oído de un Gigante de Hielo teniendo un hijo con otra especie.

—¿De dónde sacas lo de Gigante de Hielo? Yo no te veo diferente de un asgardiano.

Loki le miró de reojo pensativo durante un momento. Su piel comenzó a tornarse azul, un azul brillante bajo las intensas luces de la celda. En su rostro quedaron unas marcas de un azul más claro con tres líneas paralelas en su frente formando una uve, otras desde sus ojos hacia las sienes y enmarcando su boca. Sus ojos rojos, completamente rojos, miraron fijamente al humano, analizando su reacción. Sentía miedo, tal vez después de ver su verdadero ser todos esos sentimientos ilusorios se desvanecieran. Pero sin poder percibir su olor no era capaz de descifrar la expresión del alfa, que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin duda sorprendido, pero ¿en el buen o mal sentido? Clint levantó inconscientemente una mano, acercándola hacia su rostro.

—Quieto—le ordenó, haciéndole reaccionar—. Si tocas la barrera te chamuscarás.

—Eres hermoso—murmuró fascinado.

Loki suspiró, intentando disimular su alivio.

—No me dices nada que no sepa—replicó altanero, agradecido de que su rostro estuviera azul para que no le viera sonrojarse.

—La próxima vez que te haga el amor quiero que tengas esta forma—se humedeció los labios con la lengua, mirándole tan intensamente que Loki sentía su cuerpo sacudirse.

—¡Bien, ya puedes irte!—dijo sobresaltado, levantándose del suelo y volviendo a su silla.

—No, pienso agotar hasta el último minuto de mi hora contigo—no podía evitar sonreír, había conseguido una reacción memorable.

—No tengo nada más de qué hablar.

—No hace falta que hables, me quedaré aquí callado—para él era suficiente poder pasar el rato allí.

El resto de la hora pasó en silencio. Loki leía, o lo intentaba, nervioso por la mirada intermitente del humano, que iba de él hacia los presos en las otras celdas, a los que apenas había prestado atención, y de nuevo otra vez hacia él. Observaba su elegante perfil, su piel de nuevo blanca, tan pálida bajo las luces aun con las mejillas ruborizadas, y sus negros cabellos más largos cada vez que le visitaba. Su precioso y altanero omega, del que ya se había enamorado dos veces. Si su plan, fuera cual fuera, no daba resultado, sabía que haría lo que fuera para sacarlo de ahí.

  
  


  
  


Una semana después, a la misma hora, Clint estaba bajando las escaleras. Esperaba su «cita» con su omega como si no hubiera nada más que hacer en el mundo. No lo había. Loki estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a la malla, con un libro en las manos. Él también le estaba esperando, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Clint se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

—¿Te has traído un libro?—preguntó Loki, echando un vistazo al ejemplar de _Aprende asgardiano I_ que tenía en su regazo.

—Sí, a ninguno se nos da bien charlar así que...—se encogió de hombros, ambos sabían que no tardarían mucho en quedarse callados.

—Mejor eso a que te quedes mirándome la nuca.

—Tienes una nuca preciosa. Oh, y gracias por los libros—dijo casualmente.

—De nada. Uh-...—Loki se mordió el labio inferior—. No sé de qué me hablas.

—Tarde. Sé que me los enviaste tú—sonrió, viendo sus mejillas sonrosarse.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó molesto.

—Al principio, pensé que había sido Frigga, pero cuando me devolviste la memoria lo supe. Dijiste que los libros de Midgard no eran buenos, que debería aprender asgardiano para leer algo bueno.

—¿Y ya has aprendido?

—Bueno, estoy en ello. Es difícil sin tener la pronunciación de las palabras ni saber cómo suenan los símbolos.

—Me temo que sería imposible enseñarte, diga lo que diga lo oirás en tu idioma.

—¿Así que no es algo que podáis controlar?

—No, no importa el idioma que hablen, todos nos entenderán en su idioma, no puedo hacer que me escuches en asgardiano.

—Pero tú no eres asgardiano, eres un Gigante de Hielo. ¿Cómo es que también tienes ese poder?

—No es un poder que tengan los asgardianos, es una magia que está en el idioma. Yo pude aprenderlo porque cuando me trajeron aquí no tenía un idioma materno, era recién nacido, de otro modo es imposible—le explicó.

—Aprenderé a leerlo entonces. Quiero leerme ese libro, _Los mitos de la magia_.

Loki asintió.

—Sí, es un buen libro. ¿Así que has conocido a Frigga?

Clint se sorprendió con el cambio de tema.

—Sí, he hablado con tu madre un par de veces.

—No es realmente mi madre—le corrigió.

—Te haya parido o no, si te crio es tu madre. Me cae bien y creo que yo a ella también. Creo que es la única que me quiere aquí, al menos no me siento fuera de mi hábitat cuando hablo con ella, y hasta puede que le guste como yerno.

—No necesito que nadie te apruebe.

—Lo sé, pero es agradable, que alguien piense que soy bueno para ti.

—Te importa demasiado lo que piensa la gente.

—Cuando se trata de ti, sí.

—Idiota—volvió a abrir su libro, dando por zanjada su conversación.

Clint le imitó, abriendo su libro por el capítulo donde lo había dejado. Pero era imposible concentrarse. Su mirada no dejaba de vagar hacia el cuerpo de su omega. Sus largos dedos sosteniendo el libro, su esbelto y recto cuello, su rostro de agudas facciones con el cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás. Demasiada poca piel al desnudo.

—Deja de mirarme, me desconcentras—le ordenó sin apartar la vista de su libro.

—Quiero besarte. Quiero besar tus labios y tu cuello, y quitarte la ropa y seguir bajando. No puedo dejar de pensar en estar otra vez ahí contigo. Un mes es demasiado tiempo—su libro quedó olvidado sobre sus piernas mientras su mano masajeaba distraídamente el bulto que estaba creciendo en su entrepierna—. Soy un hombre y tengo mis necesidades. Tú también, ¿no?

—Mono degenerado.

—Déjame ver un poco más, quítate al menos la chaqueta.

—Ni hablar—el libro se sacudió en sus manos, pasando unas cuantas páginas sin querer.

—Entonces abre la túnica, déjame ver tu pecho.

—Los alfas sois todos iguales, siempre estáis en celo. No pienso ceder a tus juegos pervertidos—el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba por momentos y se le escapaban miradas a la erección que crecía bajo los pantalones del arquero.

—Si no dejas que me masturbe aquí, tendré que hacerlo solo en mi habitación. Sería considerablemente menos satisfactorio.

Loki le miró un momento cavilando. Suspiró, entornando los ojos como si no tuviera otra opción, y dejó el libro a un lado. Deshizo el lazo que ataba su túnica y dejó que se abriera, mostrando su pecho. Un gruñido vibró en la garganta del alfa. Tan pálido y pulcro como una estatua de mármol, solo con su marca en el cuello y los rosados pezones.

—¿Así es suficiente? Date prisa—quería aparentar estar molesto, pero solo se sentía algo avergonzado.

—¿Por qué no frotas tus pezones?—le pidió.

El omega se puso tenso y apretó los dientes, pero aun así le hizo caso, diciéndose a sí mismo que era para terminar con aquello cuanto antes.

—Lame primero tus dedos, se sentirá mejor.

La roja punta de la lengua asomó entre los labios. Loki estaba molesto, aquel humano le daba órdenes y hasta ahora había obedecido, pero cuando vio la expresión del alfa, mirándole fijamente y casi babeando, se dio cuenta de que quien tenía el control era él. Sonrió y se relamió provocativamente los labios. Con un par de dedos, comenzó a penetrar su boca lentamente, hasta los nudillos. Los dedos entraban y salían brillando de saliva, y volvían a entrar. Clint sentía un hormigueo en su miembro, que se endurecía cada vez más bajo sus pantalones. No esperaba que Loki actuara de una forma tan lasciva. Al fin, con una última lamida, llevó los dedos a su pecho y frotó la rosada tetilla.

—¡Nhnn...!—Loki gimió intencionalmente alto, arqueando la espalda, cuando pellizcó su pezón—. Hey, tengo una mano libre, ¿qué podría hacer con ella?

—Ngh... Toca tu polla—le dijo, sacando al mismo tiempo la suya de entre los pantalones.

Loki se mordió el labio inferior al ver la gran erección de un rojo furioso.

—¡Huh! Eres muy fácil, ¿lo sabías?—rio burlón mientras se abría los pantalones.

—Sí, me pongo así solo pensando en ti. ¿Quieres ver cómo me pongo si te quitas toda la ropa?

¿Eso era un reto? Loki lo aceptó. Se levantó del suelo y se puso de frente a Clint. La chaqueta cayó al suelo alrededor de sus pies, los pantalones la siguieron e hizo desaparecer los zapatos. Solo quedaba su túnica abierta, que ni siquiera llegaba para cubrir su trasero. Su miembro estaba medio erecto y aún no lo había tocado. Con las piernas ligeramente separadas, deslizó una mano por su vientre y siguió bajando hacia su muslo; tomó sus bolas y las masajeó mientras seguía frotando su pezón con la otra mano.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—preguntó sonriente.

—¡Dios, Loki!—se incorporó, poniéndose de rodillas frente al omega, con su verga goteando en su mano. No podía haber una visión más hermosa y sensual.

—Sí, exacto.

Envolvió su miembro con una mano y comenzó a frotarlo, consiguiendo pronto una completa erección. Llevó la otra mano hasta su boca y deslizó de nuevo un par de dedos dentro, sin desperdiciar un solo gesto para provocar a su alfa. Clint realmente quería tener esa lengua de plata en su polla, verse desaparecer en esa traviesa boca. Se lo apuntó para la próxima vez que estuvieran juntos (dentro o fuera de aquella celda). Sin embargo, fue lo que vio a continuación lo que le llevó al límite. Loki sacó los dedos de su boca y se dio media vuelta. Se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla, inclinando su torso hacia delante, y frotó su entrada con los dedos húmedos. Ya no estaba en celo así que apenas tenía lubricación, aun así brillaba con ese delicioso néctar. El primer dedo entró con un sonido húmedo y Loki arqueó la espalda con un gemido.

—¡Joder, voy a-!—su mano se movía rápidamente, sintiendo llegar su orgasmo.

—Detente—le ordenó Loki con una voz tan tajante que Clint se quedó inmóvil al instante—. No te correrás hasta que yo lo haga.

Clint tragó saliva, su mano quieta sobre el glande. Veía imposible contenerse en ese momento, habiendo casi sobrepasado el límite. Bajó la mano hasta la base de su falo y presionó allí con un círculo formado por sus dedos.

—Buen chico—sonrió el omega.

Lentamente, tortuosamente lento, Loki empezó a abrirse, entrando y saliendo, acariciando el borde de su rosada entrada con la yema del dedo. A ese ritmo iba a tardar demasiado en correrse y Clint no podía esperar tanto, iba a volverse loco.

—Mi precioso omega, mi hermoso y pervertido omega. Tu cuerpo está hecho para el pecado. Sueño cada día, dormido y despierto, con ese trasero tuyo, tan... perfecto, estrecho y caliente. Quiero sentir mi polla derretirse dentro de ti otra vez—un segundo dedo entró. Intentó contener un gemido, pero en su lugar solo consiguió otro más agudo y lastimero—. Es la mejor sensación del mundo, mientras tú gimes y te contoneas debajo de mí, desprendiendo ese olor animal. Quiero anudarte y quedarme abrazado a ti durante horas con el rostro hundido entre tus suaves cabellos mientras derramo cada gota de mi semen dentro de ti hasta colmarte—Loki ya se había olvidado de abrirse, ahora solo se follaba con sus dedos, sintiendo como si la voz de su alfa lo acariciara—. Y, Gigante de Hielo o no, te prometo que te llenaré tanto que tendrás que quedarte embarazado sí o sí, y llevar nuestros preciosos cachorritos en tu abultado vientre. Pero, aun así, seguiré follándote cada día hasta que ya no seas capaz de pensar y solo puedas suplicar por más.

—¡Nnhn! ¡Al-fa...! ¡Aaah!—Loki se vino sobre el respaldo de la silla, sin haber tocado siquiera su miembro y sus piernas temblaron hasta caer de rodillas.

Sin poder apartar los ojos de aquel tentador agujero que había salpicado abundantes gotas de lubricación sobre el suelo, Clint al fin se sintió libre de seguir masturbándose. No necesitó más que frotarse un par de veces para eyacular contra la malla dorada tensando todo su cuerpo.

 _Cualquiera que diga que no eres un dios, debería morir_ , por supuesto que no dijo aquello en alto, sería demasiada munición para su omega, pero no podía evitar pensarlo. Su mano estaba envuelta alrededor del nudo que Loki había conseguido desencadenar sin tan siquiera olerlo o tocarlo. Aquel día el tiempo se le pasó volando y los guardias tuvieron que avisarle de que ya se les había pasado la hora, hacía bastante rato.

Dos días después, _solo_ dos días después, una sirvienta llamó a su habitación a primera hora de la mañana. Era mucho más temprano de la hora a la que le llevaban el desayuno así que se extrañó.

—Señor, Loki ha entrado en celo—le informó la joven, sin mirarle a la cara.

—¿Qué? No, no es posible, han pasado poco más de dos semanas—se llevó la mano a su pelo de recién levantado.

—No es raro que el ciclo de un omega recién emparejado se altere con el fin de tener más oportunidades para concebir.

 _Concebir_. Que estuviera de nuevo en celo significaba que no le había podido dejar preñado. Eso hería un poco su orgullo de alfa, pero tampoco tenía demasiado así que pronto se centró en que su oportunidad de follar de nuevo con Loki llegaba antes de lo esperado. Su miembro palpitó con anticipación.

—¿Desea desayunar primero?

Clint ya no la escuchaba. Salió de la habitación como un rayo y en un parpadeo estuvo en las mazmorras, dejando un rastro de alfa excitado a su paso.

—Loki...—en su pecho vibró un rugido cuando vio a su omega, desnudo en la cama y presentando su trasero en alto. Toda su piel brillaba con sudor y la lubricación brotaba de su entrada empapando las sábanas. Estaba sufriendo, todo su cuerpo dolía y se retorcía. El vacío que sentía en su interior era una tortura.

La malla se abrió para dejarle pasar. El olor de omega en celo le golpeó como un tsunami y, como siempre, perdió el control. Aún no lograba acostumbrarse a ese maravilloso aroma. Reaccionó ante los gemidos de Loki, su boca llena de la ambrosía que brotaba de la necesitada entrada. Tenía ambas nalgas separadas con sus manos y su lengua limpiaba ávida todos los alrededores, sus muslos, sus bolas, el perineo y dentro y fuera del agujero, para que en cuestión de segundos volviera a estar goteando.

—Uhnn... mi omega...—murmuró, volviendo a penetrarle con su lengua.

—¡Nhn! A-alfa... ¡Para!—le resultó difícil decirlo porque se sentía demasiado bien, pero no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Ngh... Lo siento—se echó para atrás, relamiéndose los labios y los dedos manchados de lubricación—. Así que el Plan A no ha funcionado.

—Nnh...—gruñó en respuesta. Su cuerpo temblaba, moviendo las caderas involuntariamente para tentarle.

Clint interpretó aquello como un _te dije que no te hicieras ilusiones_.

—No pasa nada, lo seguiremos intentando. ¿Qué hay del Plan B?—le preguntó, acariciando la parte baja de su espalda en un intento fallido de tranquilizarlo.

—Nnh... No puedo... pensar... ¡Métela ya!

Estuvo más que encantado de cumplir su orden. Se bajó los pantalones tan bruscamente que oyó la tela rasgarse. Ya tenía una erección completa que enseguida buscó su espacio entre las nalgas del omega. Loki hundió su cabeza y sus hombros en la cama, levantando aún más su trasero. Movió sus caderas, restregándose contra el falo sin poder esperar. Clint sentía su parte más animal rugir al ver a su omega tan ansioso por ser follado.

—Nnha- ¡Aah!—Loki gimió, derritiéndose en la cama.

—Jo... der...—jadeó.

Estuvo a punto de eyacular solo con eso. Aunque estaba dilatado por el celo, seguía siendo jodidamente estrecho. Se quedó inmóvil, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante y los ojos cerrados. Quería embeberse por completo en aquella sensación.

—¿Ya estás mejor?—le preguntó a su omega, forzándose a reaccionar.

—Un minuto... déjame sentirlo.

Clint se dio cuenta de que Loki estaba en la misma situación que él; con los ojos cerrados, quería experimentar hasta el último matiz de aquellas sensaciones. Parecía estar en el paraíso.

Pero no duró mucho, pronto el alfa recibió un manotazo en la cadera.

—Muévete hacia atrás. No la saques—Loki se incorporó sobre sus manos y le forzó a tumbarse en la cama, sentándose sobre él, con movimientos muy lentos para que el miembro no saliera de su interior.

—¿Podrías darte la vuelta?—le pidió, ya que le estaba dando la espalda.

—No—le soltó otra fuerte palmada en el costado—. Esto es culpa tuya, mi ciclo siempre había sido estable. No entraba en mis planes—se quejó, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho.

—Lo siento. ¿Cambia mucho los planes?—acarició sus caderas, pero Loki apartó sus manos con sendos golpes al instante.

—No realmente, pero me molesta.

—Entonces... ¿cuál es el plan?

—Por ahora solo sé un buen alfa y fóllame hasta que se me pase el celo—apoyándose con ambas manos en sus muslos para mantenerse firme, Loki levantó su trasero y volvió a dejarse caer—. ¡Nhnn!

Clint se quedó boquiabierto. Después de todo aquella no era una mala posición, podía ver perfectamente cómo su miembro entraba y salía del apretado trasero, cómo le engullía como si no pudiera tener suficiente. Tuvo que aferrarse a las sábanas para no agarrarle, pero apenas era capaz de contener sus caderas.

—Tan... grande... Ahn...—Loki gemía de frustración. Se esforzaba por tener un buen ritmo, pero con cada movimiento sus piernas temblaban y apenas era capaz de sostenerse. El duro falo frotando en su interior enviaba descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y sentía como si los pensamientos volaran de su mente hasta dejarla vacía—. Al... alfa...

Su voz era una súplica y Clint sabía que no conseguiría nada mejor de Loki así que estaba contento. Le agarró por las muñecas haciéndole enderezar su espalda, hundió los talones en el colchón y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza. Loki dio un grito de sorpresa, que luego dejó paso a constantes gemidos cada vez que todo su cuerpo se sacudía con el movimiento del alfa bajo él. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un grito ahogado a la mitad y su interior se estrechó sobre la verga; Clint supo que había golpeado su próstata y se mantuvo en ese ángulo para continuar haciéndolo. El ritmo se aceleró hasta que la aturdida mente del omega ya no sabía distinguir si la estaba sacando o metiendo, solo sentía que removía su interior de forma brutal y maravillosa.

—¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Qué?!—se sorprendió cuando Clint se detuvo de golpe. Soltó sus muñecas, con rojas marcas de dedos, y le agarró por las caderas, levantándole un poco. El nudo se estaba hinchando en su verga, Loki podía sentirlo justo fuera de su entrada—. ¡No, no, no! ¡¡Mételo!! ¡Lo quiero dentro!

Intentó bajar él mismo, pero las manos del alfa lo sujetaron firme. Loki giró la cabeza y vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su pareja. No recordaba haber visto antes aquella expresión. Miraba el punto donde se unían sus cuerpos con deseo y con un toque... ¿perverso? Se estremeció al pensar que su alfa podría no ser el tipo buenazo que creía.

—¿Preparado?—le preguntó Clint, pero no esperó a por una respuesta.

Una nueva embestida y el nudo, casi en su plenitud, atravesó la entrada. Loki gritó ante el dolor inicial al ser penetrado por algo tan grueso y luego gimió por el placer de ser anudado. Alcanzó el clímax en ese mismo momento, temblando y gimiendo, y arrastró a su alfa consigo, exprimiendo su miembro hasta que comenzó a derramar la simiente en su interior. Ahora sí que estaba lleno; empalado, anudado y repleto de semen. Se sentía pleno, la mejor sensación que un omega podía experimentar. Se dejó caer de espaldas en brazos de su alfa, sin abrir los ojos, y comenzó a ronronear sin darse cuenta, restregando dulcemente su rostro contra el de su pareja en un gesto de intimidad. Su mente estaba vacía de pensamientos, se estaba dejando llevar por su instinto y sus sentimientos, donde no había cabida para el orgullo y la obstinación.

Durante el celo, el sexo pasaba por diferentes fases. Al principio, cuando el celo golpeaba más fuerte, el sexo era salvaje y descuidado. No pensaban, no buscaban cariño; el alfa solo quería llenar a su omega, embarazarlo, y el omega solo quería ser llenado, anudado y sentir su vientre lleno de semilla. Loki perdía el control, de sí mismo y de la situación. Seguía intentando dominar a su alfa, pero llegaba un punto en que simplemente todo pensamiento se desvanecía y su parte omega salía a la luz, sumiso y suplicante. Cuando esas oleadas de celo se volvían más suaves y sosegadas, el sexo se tornaba más profundo, más claro. Ya no era cuestión de llenar o ser llenado; se besaban y acariciaban, buscando en sus cuerpos los puntos más sensibles, placeres más allá de la penetración. Y Loki tenía el control. Con su mente más clara, el omega ordenaba y su alfa obedecía sus deseos, encantado de hacerlo. Hacia el final del celo, con sus cuerpos exhaustos por todo el ejercicio, se movían perezosamente. Aún no querían separarse, deseaban agotar hasta el último segundo de su tiempo juntos, pero el sexo ya no era importante, solo permanecer sumidos en el olor del otro, que ya no era solo el olor del otro sino el de ambos mezclados en un perfume perfecto.

  
  


  
  


Cuando Thor llegó junto a varios guardias a primera hora de la mañana, el arquero ya estaba vestido, sentado al borde de la cama. Tras él estaba Loki, con los ojos cerrados, desnudo y cubierto con las sábanas negras hasta la cintura. Clint se inclinó sobre el omega y le dio un fugaz beso sin que este reaccionara antes de levantarse de la cama. Se acercó a la entrada y la malla se abrió para dejarle pasar. Los guardias y Thor arrugaron la nariz ante el intenso olor que salió de la celda. Clint avanzó ante los guardias hasta salir de las mazmorras y luego siguió caminando solo por los pasillos del castillo. Cada vez más lejos, a niveles aún más inferiores que las mazmorras, lugares secretos que solo él conocía... hasta desaparecer.

A última hora de la noche, un estruendoso pelotón de soldados, con Thor a la cabeza, martillo en mano, bajaron a las mazmorras.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?!—gritó el Dios del Trueno a la celda de Loki, donde Clint esperaba sentado en la silla.

—¿A ti qué te parece? He despertado y estaba aquí encerrado, solo. ¿Dónde está Loki?

Thor rugió enfurecido.

—¡Esa maldita serpiente se ha escapado!—gritó sacudiendo su martillo. Los soldados se echaron para atrás por precaución.

—¿Cómo ha podido escaparse?—preguntó Clint levantándose, mostrándose enfadado.

—¡Usó su magia! Él tenía tu aspecto y tú el suyo. No pudimos distinguir su olor porque apestaba a vosotros. ¡Maldición! ¡Vamos, id a buscarle!—le gritó a los soldados, subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Sácame primero de aquí!—le pidió y, sin detenerse, Thor le indicó a un guardia que abriera la celda.

Nada más abrir la celda, el guardia también se marchó. Todo el mundo estaba buscando desesperadamente a Loki, como si a esas alturas no estuviera ya a mundos de distancia. Clint salió tranquilamente de la celda y regresó a su habitación. Allí esperó pacientemente a que las cosas se tranquilizaran. Tenía que conseguir borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Al día siguiente, un soldado se presentó en su habitación.

—Señor, debido a la huida de Loki, me envían a preguntarle si desea regresar a Midgard.

—¿Y Thor?

—Buscando a Loki.

Clint asintió con la cabeza. Ahora que su omega no estaba allí, ya no le querían en Asgard. Ni siquiera esperaría a ver si podían atraparlo. Aquella misma tarde, Clint estaba ya de vuelta en la Tierra. Lo único que se llevó consigo de aquel mundo fueron los libros para aprender asgardiano y el ejemplar de _Los mitos de la magia_. Regresó a su pequeño apartamento y esperó, apenas sin salir, y siguió esperando durante días. Acabó entreteniéndose allí del mismo modo en que lo hacía en Asgard, estudiando y traduciendo asgardiano. Al parecer, SHIELD no supo nada de su llegada porque nadie fue a visitarlo ni a decirle que volviera al trabajo. Bien, porque tenía otros planes.

Según pasaban los días, un oscuro temor de que tal vez hubiera sido abandonado por su omega amenazaba en el fondo de su mente. Pero lo enterró allí, en lo más profundo, porque sabía que Loki no le estaba utilizando, _sabía_ que Loki compartía sus mismos sentimientos. Tenía que ser paciente.

Pasó un mes, y Clint pensó que era el momento. Si no se había adelantado, Loki debía de estar en celo en ese momento. Tendría que ir a verle para pasarlo con su alfa. Pero Loki no apareció. En ese momento, las esperanzas de Clint, que estaban en su punto álgido, se desvanecieron casi por completo. Si no le necesitaba a él para pasar el celo, Loki podía haber encontrado a otro alfa, tal vez uno al que controlara con su poder, o simplemente había conseguido pasarlo por su cuenta, como lo hacía antes de emparejarse. (Que lo hubieran capturado no era siquiera una opción). Aun así, siguió esperando unos cuántos días mientras se planteaba qué hacer. Debería volver al trabajo, pero no sabía cómo le mirarían los demás sabiendo que era el alfa del hombre que había estado a punto de invadir la Tierra. Ni siquiera sabía cuántas personas lo sabían aparte de los Vengadores y Furia.

Aquel día, mes y medio después de su vuelta a la Tierra, Clint estaba sentado en su sofá, con su carcaj entre las piernas y preparando sus flechas. Era hora de volver al trabajo. Sentía náuseas, sentía un punzante dolor en su pecho que se había hecho más agudo con el paso de los días. No quería tener que volver a trabajar porque eso significaba que había perdido a su omega, que le había engañado y utilizado, y no era esto lo que más le dolía, sino no poder volver a verle.

¡¿Por qué demonios había tenido que enamorarse de alguien como Loki?!

—¿Estás ocupado?

Su cuerpo reaccionó antes de que pudiera olerlo, apuntando al intruso con una flecha. Un segundo después esta cayó al suelo y Clint estaba abrazando a Loki. El rostro hundido en su cuello, sus labios besando _su_ marca, le estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos para asegurarse de que no era una ilusión.

—Nn... Mono idiota—murmuró Loki, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse ante el aroma de su alfa.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho—se quejó, sin apartarse un milímetro. Realmente no le importaba, solo quería desnudarlo, tumbarlo en el sofá y follarle hasta perder el conocimiento.

—Lo necesario. Ahora tenemos que darnos prisa.

—Ese... olor...—ese no era el olor habitual de su omega, había algo diferente, algo... _algo_.

—Sí. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

—Vámonos.


	5. Chapter 5

7 meses después, en alguna región oculta de algún planeta lejano.

  
  


—¡Ya estoy en casa, cariño!—anunció Clint, entrando por la puerta de su pequeña casa de madera en medio del bosque.

—Me alegro—respondió Loki sin la más mínima emoción—. Haz la cena, tengo hambre.

—Yo también te quiero.

Pasó frente a él y fue directo a la cocina. Dejó su arco y su carcaj en una esquina y sus presas en la encimera. Se lavó las manos, sabiendo que Loki no le dejaría tocarle mientras estuviera sucio, y se quitó la chaqueta y las botas, sucias de barro. Volvió al salón y se sentó en el sofá junto a su omega, que estaba leyendo con las piernas estiradas sobre la mesa de centro, con un cojín bajo los pies. Le dio un beso en la sien, a lo que Loki gruñó, y apoyó una mano sobre su vientre.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Quieres dejar de preguntar lo mismo veinte veces al día?—replicó, sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

—No voy a dejar de preguntar, me preocupo. Solo quedan dos semanas y estoy nervioso.

—Histérico--Loki le miró de reojo y suspiró. Cerró el libro y giró la cabeza para darle un breve beso en los labios—. Estoy bien, estamos bien, perfectamente—le respondió, mirándole serio.

—Me alegro—una tierna sonrisa estiró sus labios.

Se inclinó y le dio otro beso, esta vez uno largo y profundo. Jugó con su lengua mientras su mano vagaba por los muslos cubiertos por la fina tela.

—Nh... Te estás excitando—le dijo el omega, extremadamente sensible al mínimo cambio en el olor de su alfa.

—Por supuesto, siempre.

—¿En serio? ¿Incluso en este estado?—preguntó incrédulo.

—¿Qué estado?—besó su mandíbula y siguió por su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueándolo con suavidad.

—Con esta... nnh... enorme barriga...—inclinó la cabeza para dejarle más espacio.

—No imaginas lo sexy que estás—deslizó la mano por su costado y deshizo el lazo de la túnica, que se abrió mostrando sus pechos hinchados y la redonda barriga—. Realmente podría quedarme en la cama follándote todo el día, de hecho deberíamos hacerlo.

—Mono idiota...—por un momento tuvo la tentación de aceptar—. No estoy sexy, son las feromonas. Sirven para que el alfa sea más protector con su omega.

—¿Tú crees que esto es ser «protector»?—tomó la mano de Loki y la llevó al bulto que crecía en su entrepierna.

—¡Nh! Ya estás... Oh, joder—desató los pantalones y metió la mano para acariciar la caliente erección.

—Shhh. Ese lenguaje. Nuestro pequeño podría oírte—mordió travieso su labio inferior.

—¡Uhm...! Es culpa tuya—se quejó.

—Lo sé, y me encanta oírte hablar sucio. Ahora túmbate de lado y déjame jugar con ese húmedo agujero tuyo.

Le dio un último beso en los labios y le empujó suavemente para animarle a tumbarse. Loki obedeció, según avanzaba el embarazo había estado mucho más dispuesto cuando su alfa quería sexo. Aunque el resto del tiempo estaba cerca de ser un tirano déspota, en momentos como este se volvía mucho más sumiso. Clint le agarró las piernas para ayudarle a tumbarse en el sofá, acercando la mesa para que pudiera apoyarlas encima. Le bajó los holgados y finos pantalones, apenas atados con un lazo. Descubrió la brillante entrada -pronto se convertiría en una salida- que en las últimas semanas siempre estaba lubricada. Presionó su nariz contra ella e inhaló con fuerza. Feromonas o no, aquel olor era delicioso y provocativo, y podría correrse solo oliéndolo, y saborearlo era todavía mejor. Al principio, a Clint le había sorprendido su propio comportamiento, tan activo durante el sexo y excitado cada segundo que permanecía en la casa. Nunca se había sentido de aquel modo, casi se veía como un adolescente en celo. No había necesidad de ello porque su omega ya estaba preñado, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¡Mmhm! Alfa... Métela...—gimió Loki, aferrándose al cojín del sofá.

—Vaya, hace unos segundos casi parecía que no querías—rio, relamiendo la lubricación que manchaba sus labios.

Deslizó un par de dedos dentro para asegurarse de que estaba preparado para él, y sin duda lo estaba, húmedo, caliente y abierto. Separó sus nalgas con una mano, guiando su miembro con la otra hasta que la punta desapareció en el esponjoso agujero y comenzó a penetrarlo.

—Ngh... Tan bueno...—su voz salió ronca desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Al... fa... más...—gimió, apretando sus piernas para que lo sintiera más estrecho. Últimamente estaba mucho más dilatado y sabía que al arquero le gustaba estrecho, pero en ese momento Clint eso le daba igual, solo quería estar dentro de él, se sentía increíblemente acogedor.

—Estoy deseando que tengas este bebé para poder preñarte de nuevo—le susurró, acariciando el abultado vientre. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una patadita—. ¡Haha! Parece que él también quiere salir.

—Nh... ella...—murmuró Loki, temblando con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Eh?—con una suave estocada le penetró hasta el fondo.

—¡Uhn!... O ella... Aún no...

—Lo sé, lo sé. No importa, niño o niña será perfecto—se inclinó y besó su hombro, su mejilla y su cuello, esperando a que se ajustara a él.

—Mu-mueve...—jadeó, intentando mover infructuosamente sus caderas.

—Sí, mi precioso omega—obedeció encantado y comenzó a entrar y salir con lentitud. Por un lado, no quería hacerle daño, pero por otro, con lo excitado que estaba tampoco necesitaba nada más.

Subió la mano por su vientre y tomó uno de sus pechos hinchados. La leche brotó del pezón erecto cuando lo presionó, junto con un gemido del omega. Clint se llevó los dedos a la boca y relamió la leche de ellos.

—Hmm...—odiaba tener que compartir la que se había convertido en su comida favorita con el futuro bebé.

—Chu-chupa...—más que una petición fue casi una súplica, girando su torso tanto como podía para que tuviera mejor acceso.

La verga del alfa palpitó en el interior y respiró hondo para controlarse. No era algo inusual, solía acumular demasiada leche y era una lástima desperdiciarla así que a menudo se lo pedía, pero por muchas veces que lo hiciera, no dejaba de ser increíblemente obsceno. Clint se inclinó y succionó el sensible pezón, sintiendo fluir en su boca el dulce líquido. No derramó una sola gota, y siguió bebiendo mientras le embestía de forma descuidada con algo más de fuerza. Loki soltó un intenso gemido y se vino en ese mismo momento, salpicando el sofá y el suelo sin que tan siquiera hubiera tocado su pene. Sus paredes internas se apretaron, volviéndose estrechas por primera vez, y Clint se vio forzado a correrse con él, nutriendo el vientre ya fecundado con su semilla.

—Loki... vas a ser una mamá tan buena...—susurró, acariciando su vientre y sujetándose al respaldo del sofá para no caer sobre él.

—I...diota...

  
  


  
  


6 años después.

  
  


Pasado el medio día, Clint regresaba a casa, a una pequeña mansión de tres alturas, de exterior blanco y casi toda la planta inferior acristalada.

Estaban de vuelta en la Tierra. Después de tener a su primer hijo pensaron que era lo más adecuado. Un niño necesita estar cerca de otras personas para que pueda socializar y desarrollarse apropiadamente. También sabían que, aunque les descubrieran, no encarcelarían a un omega con hijos, probablemente pensarían que ahora Loki era inofensivo (aunque Clint bien sabía que eso no era cierto, pero se esforzaría para que lo fuera).

Delante de él iba corriendo su hijo pequeño, con un arco en la mano y su carcaj a la espalda. Vali, de casi cinco años, era la viva imagen de su padre alfa, no solo por sus armas y su ropa, sino también por su pelo rubio y por su amor por la caza y el ejercicio -aunque sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su padre omega, con ese tono que variaba entre el azul y el verde-. Entraron en la casa por un lateral. Era una pequeña sala donde pudieron dejar sus armas y sus presas -un par de liebres-, quitarse la ropa sucia, lavarse y ponerse ropa limpia. No tenían permitido entrar en el resto de la casa sucios después de cazar o jugar. El pequeño se apresuró y subió al primer piso. Entró a la enorme biblioteca, con paredes empapeladas de libros, que casi ocupaba toda la planta y, como esperaba, allí se encontró a su padre omega, sentado en una larga mesa rodeado de libros. Se acercó corriendo, colocó una silla a su lado y se arrodilló sobre ella para abrazarle.

—¡Buenos días, mamá!—le saludó, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se habían ido a cazar antes incluso de que Loki despertara.

—Buenos días cariño—Loki le dio un beso en la frente, levantando la vista de sus libros por primera vez en varias horas—. ¿Cómo ha ido la caza? ¿Tenemos comida?

—¡Sí! ¡He cazado una liebre yo solo!—le informó emocionado.

—Oh, no puedo decir que me sorprenda, pronto superarás a tu padre.

—Sin duda, tiene muchas habilidades—coincidió Clint, entrando en la biblioteca. Se acercó a su omega y le dio un beso en la frente—. ¿Cómo estáis?—preguntó, acariciando su redondo vientre.

—Bien. Sin ruido alrededor, hoy está tranquilo.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Pero ya terminé con la obra así que no te preocupes, no habrá más ruido hasta que nazca el bebé—dio la vuelta a la mesa y se acercó a la pequeña que estaba sentada frente a Loki, dándole otro beso en la frente a ella—. Buenos días, princesa.

—Buenos días, papá—respondió, dejando que su padre la levantara en brazos. La niña ni siquiera había apartado la mirada de su libro hasta entonces, apenas percatándose de la presencia de su padre y su hermano.

Hela, de 6 años, era la hija mayor. Era idéntica a su padre omega, con unos largos cabellos negros -sobre los que necesitaba usar magia para lograr alisar-, los mismos ojos entre azul y verde, las mismas facciones elegantes y, sobre todo, el mismo amor por los libros y la magia. También era obstinada y sabía cómo camelarse a la gente, siempre conseguía lo que quería de los vecinos cuando bajaban al pueblo. Ambos padres estaban casi seguros de que sería alfa, aunque si acababa presentándose como omega, sería tan dominante como Loki.

—¿Podemos ir esta tarde a pescar?—le preguntó a Clint.

—¡A ti no te gusta pescar!—exclamó el pequeño Vali, sentado junto a su ­«madre» con la oreja pegada a su vientre.

—Claro que no, es sucio y asqueroso, pero me gusta navegar. La pesca os la dejo a vosotros.

—Luego bien que te comes los peces cuando los cocina papá. ¡Remilgada!—aquello le ganó un pequeño azote de Loki.

—Esa lengua, no le hables así a tu hermana. ¿Tú no quieres ir a pescar?

—¡Sí que quiero!—respondió dando un salto en la silla.

—¿Entonces por qué te quejas? Id a pescar después de comer y traedme un buen pescado para la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Vale!—exclamó, abrazándose otra vez a él—. Te traeré algo que haya pescado yo mismo.

—¿Tú no vas a venir, mami?—le preguntó Clint sonriente.

—¿Te parece que estoy en condiciones para ir en ese ruinoso barco? No, disfrutaré de una tarde tranquila leyendo.

—Muy bien, muy bien—Clint no pudo evitar reír—. Entonces voy haciendo la comida para que podamos salir pronto.

Dejó a la pequeña en la silla y se bajó a la cocina para cocinar las liebres que habían cazado mientras Loki y Hela seguían estudiando en la biblioteca y el pequeño Vali leía un comic que Clint le había comprado y que Loki finalmente había aprobado tras una larga discusión.

El bebé nació un par de meses después. Fue otra niña, a la que llamaron Jormi, con unos preciosos cabellos de un rubio oscuro y los ojos de Clint. También era muy activa y le gustaba cazar como a su padre, pero usaba la magia en lugar de las armas. Se presentó como alfa, al igual que su hermana mayor, mientras que Vali resultó ser un omega, activo y guerrero, y con el mismo carácter servicial que su padre alfa. Otros dos pequeños, ambos niños, siguieron después de estos. En algún momento entre todo esto, Clint regresó a su trabajo en SHIELD, asegurando la protección para su omega. Loki ya no era una amenaza, al menos mientras estuviera preocupado por el cuidado y la educación de sus hijos, después... bueno, después Clint se esforzaría por intentar evitar que comenzara otra guerra, pero al final siempre le sería fiel a su omega.

  
  


**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
